Off to the Races
by InquisitorDovah
Summary: Ganondorf Dragmire is the head of the most feared family of crime in Hyrule. Aeris Shepherd is a paramedic who was in the wrong place at the right time. The two were never suppose to meet. But they did...
1. Wrong Place Right Time

The Wooden chair creaked as Aeris leaned back against it, her hands clasped firmly in front of her.

"Look," She turned her attention to the man standing across the rickety table from her. "I'm going to ask you one more time. How did you meet him?" His blue eyes were tired but his ears were lowered giving away his frustration.

"And I'm only going to say this one more time," She kicked the floor leaning the chair back dangerously close to tipping it. "I want my lawyer,"

The detective lowered his head. "Aeris you aren't under arrest,"

"And that matters how?" She sat the legs of the chair back down. "You basically kicked down my door, you're asking me incriminating questions, and by answering those questions I would be breaking HIPPA," She closed her mouth quickly, realizing she'd said to much.

"So you met him at work?" The blonde's blue eyes sparkled at the revelation.

"I'm a paramedic Link," She tapped her fingers on the metal table. "I meet a lot of people at work,"

He of course already knew this, the two had been on several scenes together, though the two had never spoken before. "You've been seen with him multiple times by multiple people" Link pushed a stack of files across the table to her.

"Ok and?" She pushed the file back onto the stack.

Link opened his mouth to ask another question but the door to the interrogation room swung open and the best defense attorney in Castle City strode into the room. "I suggest you stop speaking to my client," He flipped his asymmetrical bob and turned to her. "Aeris darling we're leaving,"

Ghirahim Kardas was quite possibly the most flamboyant man Aeris had ever met but he was a damn good lawyer.

She flashed the blond man a sweet smile as she unlocked the metal cuffs around her wrist. She waved to the baffled detective as she followed Ghirahim out of the police station. He guided her to the curb and a sleek black car pulled in front of the pair.

He opened the back door and she stepped inside. "Get her straight home, boys," The two men sitting in the front seats nodded and the door was closed.

"Boss wants to know if you want the detective dealt with?" The one in the passenger seat spoke without turning around.

She sighed and shook her head. "No, lay low for now,"

The man nodded and the driver pulled away from the curb. Aeris looked out the window watching the city pass by, wondering just how she'd ended up here.

**Six months ago**

It had been a quiet day, the only call that she and Mipha had been on so far was a mom freaking out over her kids tumble down the slide. They were sitting in their rig having lunch, Aeris shook her head as she watched the Zora woman take a delicate bite out of one of the sushi rolls in her lunch box. "I don't see how you eat that everyday,"

Mipha smiled softly. "My brother makes them for me," Her pointed teeth glinted in the sun light.

"Rig 02 what's your position?" Mipha put the container back in her bag and buckled herself into the passenger seat.

Aeris grabbed the radio. "What you got?" She balanced her salad on her lap.

"Code four, multiple GSW's PD at the scene," Aeris looked to Mipha.

So much for a slow day.

The scene was chaos, police cruisers were scattered around the abandoned docks, their red and blue lights cast eerie shadows on the empty shipping containers. Her jump-bag bounced heavily against her side as she jogged to the nearest cop. "What's the situation?" She scanned the area. Mipha was already kneeling next to an injured cop her hands glowing with her healing magic.

"Shoot out with a group of mobsters," The older cop panted lightly. "Multiple of our guys got hit, the perps scattered,"

"Are you hit?" She put her hand on his shoulder and looked him over.

"No, just having some trouble breathing," His face was rapidly turning a deep shade of scarlet.

Aeris scanned the area again and spotted a young EMT, she waved the young woman over. "Chest pains, no visible GSW," She helped the cop to sit. "Give him a work over," She patted the woman on her back. "If you're in over your head, call for help,"

She hoisted her jump-bag up higher on her shoulder and scanned the area, a crash nearby caught her attention and she moved toward it. She stepped between two containers and a pair of hands wrapped around her.

"If you scream, you'll be dead before they get to you," A deep voice whispered in her ear.

She nodded and pulled his hand down off of her mouth. "Are you hurt?"

"Not me," His hand gripped her shoulder and pushed her forward. "Move,"

She did as she was told and let him guide her deeper into the maze of containers. "Can you at least let me know what I'm walking into?"

"What did you call it?" Aeris' heart sank. "A GSW,"

Her mouth went dry as they rounded another corner, several men crowded around a man propped against the side of a container. Black hair fell across his face in matted tangles, and his eyes were screwed shut, but Aeris was focused on the rapidly expanding pool of blood he was sitting in. One of the other men had strips of a torn shirt held tightly in his hands, but seemed unsure of what to do with them.

"Move!" She was instantly in work mode, the world around them faded away. Her sole focus was the wounded man, she deposited her jump-bag and tentatively reached out to touch the man. "Where are you hit?"

The man cracked one eye open and she was taken aback by it's crimson hue. "Right shoulder,"

"This is going to hurt," She grabbed a pair of scissors from her bag and cut the front of his blood stained shirt open.

The bullet seemed to have hit just below the clavicle, the entry wound seemed to be clean enough. The man groaned as she moved him to get a better view of the exit wound, mud and grit had become enmeshed with raw pink flesh it was going to be very painful to clean.

"If he dies the boss is going to have our heads," One of the other men, a young hylian who was likely way in over his head, leaned over her shoulder.

"He needs to go to a hospital," Her voice waivers.

"No hospitals," The one who had grabbed her spoke. "Patch him up and we'll handle the rest,"

"I'll see what I can do," She dug through her bag and pulled out a vial and needle. "Are you allergic to anything?" The man shook his head. "Ok I'm going to give you morphine for the pain,"

She filled the syringe and shook her head, she really wasn't supposed to be doing this, but she highly doubted that these men would hesitate to shoot her. She steadied her shaking hands and inserted the needle into the muscle of his shoulder. "I'm going to pack the wound as best I can, but he really needs to go to a hospital,"

"I said no hospitals," She groaned and continued to dig supplies out of her bag.

She grabbed as much gauze as she could and ripped open the packaging. "I can't stitch you up, because there may be bullet fragments," She began wading the gauze into the entry wound. "Can one of you grab the bottle of distilled water from my bag?"

The young one nodded and reached into her bag. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"I need you to clean the exit wound," The young man paled as Aeris pulled the injured man toward her, exposing his back. "Nothing serious just pour the water over it slowly and gently wipe it away with this," She handed him a pack of gauze.

She talked him through the process of cleaning the wound while she continued packing the entry wound. "Ok that's good," She grabbed another pack of gauze and handed it to him. "Now I need you to help me apply pressure to his shoulder. Pack as much of this as you can into the hole, like this," She carefully folded another piece of gauze and showed him how to place it. "Yeah just like that,"

The raven haired man groaned at the new sensation and she tried her best to murmur words of encouragement to him, in that moment she didn't care that he was likely a dangerous criminal, he was hurt and she was the only one that could help him.

"I can't fit anymore," His arms were covered in blood up to his elbows and red stained the crisp white shirt he wore.

"That's good," She held both hands against her side. "Now hold pressure against it as hard as you can," She looked around. "I need someone to take my place, so I can wrap him up,"

One of the other men stepped forward and easily slid to take her place, not caring about the blood that quickly soaked into his black slacks. The injured man was dangerously pale and she was growing more and more concerned for his well being. Her uniform pants clung to her legs comfortably sticky from the man's blood. "He's lucky I think the bullet missed the axillary artery,"

"Am I supposed to know what that is?" The one who grabbed her crossed his arms as he watched her dig through her bag for a roll of coban.

"If it would have hit that he'd probably be dead by now," She began wrapping his shoulder as tightly as she could causing the man to wince. "I think that just about does it," She sat back and admired her work. "Is anyone else hurt?"

Each of the men stepped forward and she treated them each for minor scrapes and bruises. "Thank you," The man that thanked her seemed genuine.

She waved him off. "Just doing my job," She watched as the group picked up the raven haired man and carried him away.

She stood there for several moments wondering how in the hell she was going to explain this to her supervisor.

The next day she'd woken up to a bouquet of desert roses and pink daylilies sitting on her doorstep with a handwritten tag. _Thank you for taking care of my boys ~ G. _

She looked up and down her apartments hall but no one was there.

* * *

Two weeks later she was just coming off of a night shift standing in her kitchen in a pair of sweats, a tank top, and fuzzy socks heating up a frozen burrito when there was an urgent knock at her door. She looked at the clock on her stove and frowned, it was five thirty in the morning, who could be knocking on her door?

Her burrito was left completely forgotten when she opened her door and four men in suit vests and slacks burst through carrying a fifth with blood seeping through his white shirt. "Sorry to barge in like this," A sixth man sauntered into her apartment, his right arm securely bound in a sling.

"What the fuck?" She hissed as she closed the door behind them. "Are you crazy?"

"Jury's out," His crimson eyes twinkled.

"NO! Not the couch," She rushed to clear the kitchen island and directed the men to lay the injured man on it. "What happened?"

The injured man groaned as he was placed on the table. "He got stabbed,"

She shot the red eyed man an incredulous look. "I see that," She waved the crowding men away and carefully unbuttoned the mans shirt. "Why did you bring him here?" She thought for a moment. "How did you know where I lived?"

"We've been keeping an eye on you,"

Her mouth went dry, the mafia was keeping an eye on her. "My bag is in the back room, can someone go get it for me?"

The dark haired man nodded and one of the men darted into the back room. He returned several moments later with a smaller version of her jump-bag. "I'm not going to end up in a ditch somewhere am I?" She took the bag and carefully began pulling supplies from it.

"We'll see," The man's wicked smile sent chills down her spine. "I see you got the bosses flowers,"

Her eyes darted to the vase sitting on her counter. "They're lovely,"

"The Boss does have excellent taste," He winked at her and she scoffed.

She began working on the injured man, the faster she was finished with him, the faster these men would be out of her home.

* * *

She held the small bag of rupees in her hand. "_We'll be in touch," _ Remembering the way that he'd smiled at her as he placed the bag in her hands and left with the group of men, made her shiver.

She turned the bag upside down and gasped as the contents hit her counter. Three golden rupees and a silver one. One thousand rupees sat on her counter top, and she was struggling to breathe.

She was sitting in her kitchen that was covered in a mobster's blood, with a thousand rupees sitting on her counter as payment for saving his life.

What was her life becoming?

* * *

A/N:This was supposed to be a oneshot... I don't know what happened. I checked my word count and had 10,000 + words and the end was no where in sight, so we have a new story! If all goes according to plan it's going to be around 10 chapters or so, but it could be longer or it could be shorter.


	2. Boss Man Blues

A/N: This was supping to be a one shot... but apparently my muse had other plans so I broke up to 10,000+ words I already had into chapters. So if the pacing is off I apologize

* * *

This was her life now, she would turn on her tv see some mafia related news segment and less than an hour later there would be a knock on her door, or she would come home from work and they would be sitting in her living room waiting for her. She was lucky that the cameras in her apartment complex were just for show.

When the loud knock at her door drew her attention from the book in her lap, she was quick to answer as always, but instead of a group of men supporting an injured colleague she was met by a panicked Dark.

The mans ruby eyes shifted uneasily and he sighed with relief when the door swung open. "You have to come with me,"

"What's wrong?" He barely gave her time to grab her bag before he was ushering her down the stairs.

"It's the Boss," Her heart sank as she sat in the back seat of the sleek black cadillac. His behavior made sense now, up until this point she'd only dealt with Dark and lower level goons.

"Why me?" She watched Dark as he slid into the driver's seat and started the car.

He looked at her in the rearview mirror. "We trust you," She blinked as the realization hit her. "Anyone else would have squealed after the docks, but you," He pulled out into traffic. "You let us keep coming, never turned us away. Hell you even feed us now,"

She'd started offering them food while she worked several weeks ago, the awkwardness of them just standing around watching her made it difficult to work. "I'm just…"

"Doing your job." His usual smile was back. "It quit just being your job the second you opened your door to us," He turned his attention back to the road. "And getting in this car sealed your fate," Her eyes widened in horror at his words and he laughed when he noticed her terrified expression. "Don't worry Doll, you're way too valuable to us for us to let anything happen to you,"

She gripped her bag tightly in her lap and remained silent for the rest of the ride. The idea that she was valuable to the mafia was absurd. She was nobody, a paramedic who had been in the wrong place at the right time. She didn't know these men, she knew their names but that was where her knowledge ended.

She didn't even know what family they worked for. She groaned and mentally chastised herself, she'd been working on these men for months and she never even thought to look any of them up.

And soon she was going to have the life of one of Castle City's most dangerous criminals in her hands.

The house that Dark pulled up to was surprisingly humble, not at all the mansion Aeris had been expecting.

Dark parked the car and hurried to open Aeris' door for her. He ushered her into the house, several men sat in the foyer, a few of them were covered in blood and paced the length of the room.

"Is that the Doc?" She turned to look at the man who'd spoken but Dark pulled her forward.

"If the Doc is here, Boss is gonna be just fine," A sense of pride swelled inside of her.

Once they were well up the main flight of stairs and out of ear shot, she gave Dark a questioning look. "The Doc?"

"Bit of a nickname some of the boys gave you," He came to a stop in front of a closed door and knocked sharply.

The door cracked open. "This her?" Aeris' mouth went dry as she saw the woman behind the door, she was tall and muscular with skin the color of warm caramel that made her red hair stand out like fire. Her golden eyes smouldered behind immaculate makeup, as she looked over Aeris.

"Yeah," Dark stepped back and motioned for Aeris to step forward.

Aeris swallowed thickly as the woman nodded and stepped back allowing her entrance into the room. Her foot slipped as she crossed the threshold and she noticed the trail of blood splatters leading into the room, she followed the trail with her eyes and went into work mode when she saw where it lead.

Lying face down on the bed in the middle of the room with two elderly women sitting on either side of him was a man similar in appearance to the woman, but she wasn't focussing on the man's appearance the jagged cut that ran from his left shoulder to his right hip had her complete attention.

The two women seemed to be trying to stop the bleeding with towels but blood still poured down his back and seeped into the crisp white sheets. The man's eyes were screwed shut and his breathing was labored as she approached the bed.

She'd never seen a laceration that large before, but she couldn't let these people know that. "What happened?"

"Fucking Kohga finally grew a pair," The red haired woman scoffed. "Slashed him while his back was turned at a meeting,"

Aeris sat her bag down on the edge of the bed. "With what?"

"A demon carver," Aeris nodded that explained the ragged edges of the wound.

"May I?" She raised her hands to take the blood soaked towels from the older women.

They nodded. "Take care of him," The rose from the bed. "We'll be waiting,"

Aeris watched them leave the room. "Do you need help?" Dark stepped forward concern evident in his crimson eyes.

"No," She shook her head, the bleeding seemed to be slowing down. "Stay close though,"

Dark nodded and took the woman by the arm. "Come on Nabooru. Let her work, he'll be fine,"

"He better be," Nabooru let Dark lead her out of the room.

Aeris sighed and put her hands on the mans back, she jumped when his arm shot out and grabbed her arm harshly, one of his intensely golden eyes stared at her. She smiled at him softly and brushed his thick hair away from his back.

She marveled at the intricate tattoo that covered his back, the boar like creature inked into his skin looked like it could jump out at her. "My name is Aeris, i'm gonna patch you up ok," He grunted and let go of her arm. "Don't worry I'll try my best to keep your tattoo intact," He tried to laugh but winced in pain. "I'm going to give you something for the pain now,"

* * *

Two hundred and fifty-six stitches later Aeris was exhausted and the man was sleeping soundly, his back neatly stitched and wrapped. She cracked open the door and Nabboru and Dark jumped at her. "How is he?"

Aeris nodded softly. "He's sleeping," The pair visibly relaxed. "I wrote down instructions on how to care for the stitches and my phone number incase you have any questions," She felt dead on her feet.

Dark nodded and headed down stairs but Nabooru stayed. "Do you even know who you just saved?"

Aeris blinked sleepily. "Does it matter?" She leaned against the doorframe.

"That man in there," Nabooru stepped forward. "Is the most dangerous man in Hyrule," She leaned forward her nose nearly touched Aeris'. "That's Ganondorf Dragmire,"

The name didn't hit as hard as Aeris thought it would, something about seeing someone vulnerable with a thirty two inch gash (she had to measure it four times to be sure that she wasn't reading the tape measure wrong) spanning the length of their back made it hard to see them any other way.

She knew the name though, Ganondorf Dragmire was the head of the most feared family of crime in Hyrule. He'd inherited the position from his father and quickly became the bane of the CCPD. Few people encountered him and lived to tell about it.

Something tugged at the back of her mind, a bouquet of pink flowers with a handwritten tag. She turned to look at the sleeping man, he'd thanked her personally for saving Dark that night on the docks.

"Call me in six to ten days to remove the stitches," She pushed past Nabooru and headed down the stairs, hoping to find Dark so she could ask him for a ride home.

* * *

Aeris didn't hear from anyone until late one night nearly two weeks later. A soft knock at her door drew her attention away from the nightly news. She rose from her couch and padded over to the door and opened it.

Standing in her doorway was Ganondorf Dragmire. Seeing him out of the bed made Aeris realize how large of a man he was. She'd read somewhere that he was somewhere in the seven foot range, and she could believe it.

He stood almost awkwardly, cradling his hands against his chest. "Are you Aeris Sheppard?"

She chuckled and nodded. "Come on in,"

He had to duck through her door. "I'm sorry," He called as she walked to the back room to retrieve her bag. "I don't remember much of that night,"

"Pain is a hell of a thing," She sat on the couch and motioned for him to do the same. "Now what happened to your hands?" She held out her hands and he placed his in hers tentatively.

"I had a score to settle," She was only vaguely aware of the news displaying that Kohga Kage the leader of the Yiga Clan was hospitalized and in critical condition.

She dabbed his bruised and bleeding knuckles with an alcohol pad. "You didn't pull your stitches did you?"

He shook his head. "You don't seem bothered,"

"I'd be bothered if you pulled your stitches," She held out her hands. "Clench," He flexed his hands and she started wrapping them. "Whatever else you do is your own business,"

"Dark told me you were a strange one," He took his hands back, and she started digging through her bag for more supplies. "Does anything bother you?"

"People pulling out their stitches bothers me," This made him laugh. "Shirt off," He stopped laughing and stared at her blankly. "I've seen you shirtless before, you're modesty is safe,"

He turned away from her and started unbuttoning his shirt. She watched as he slid the fabric off of his shoulders revealing the defined muscles of his back. The wound was healing nicely and she hummed in approval. "At least you take care of yourself,"

"Nabooru would kill me if I didn't," He stiffed as she began wiping his back with an alcohol pad.

"Is she your wife?" She started at his waist and pulled the first stitch up and snipped it with a small pair of scissors.

He tensed as she pulled the cord out. "That is an odd sensation," He groaned lightly. "But, no Nabooru is my cousin,"

They sat in silence as she pulled the rest of his stitches out, the faint sounds of the tv and the snipping of her scissors were the only sounds.

* * *

Several more weeks passed and Aeris was officially named the Dragmire family's personal doctor, she was on the payroll and everything. She was often at Ganondorf's house more than her own, it was safer for everyone involved if she treated the boys there.

So when Ganondorf approached her she felt comfortable enough not to drop everything she was doing to address. "Do you have any formal dresses?" He asked her the question as if it was over coffee, not the flayed open arm of one of his men.

She continued stitching the man's arm. "How formal are we talking?"

"Evening wear," He paused clearly not sure what else to say. "Not ball gowns but a dress,"

"I have sundresses that's about it," The man she was stitching up winced.

"Nabooru will take you shopping," He started walking away without saying anything else.

"Uh what?" She put down her tools and called after him. "What are we shopping for?" He just kept walking away. "Excuse me!"

She sighed and turned back to the task in front of her. "He likes you," She glared up at the man she was stitching up and tied another stitch a little too harshly.

"Shut up,"

* * *

Aeris stood as still as possible as the seamstress took her measurements. "So why do I need a dress?"

Nabooru stood in the corner with her arms crossed. "Gan wants you to come with us to some fancy dinner," Fancy dinner? "Things might get a little hairy, he wants you close by,"

"Oh," Aeris nodded and the seamstress swatted the back of her head. "I won't be in danger will I?"

"There's always risk," Nabooru's cold demeanor warmed slightly. "But, you'll be well protected,"

"What color dress do you want?" Aeris shrugged and the seamstress sighed.

"Gan likes red," Nabooru winked at Aeris.

She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but wonder how the hell she ended up here


	3. Cigars and Original Sins

A/N: Warning this chapter contains my first published attempt at smut... so be gentle 😏

* * *

Aeris took Ganondorf's hand and stepped out of the car, trying to keep the skin tight red gown from slipping. She jumped slightly when something brushed her ankle and laughed at herself when she realized it was the satin strap on her shoe that was tied in a neat bow around her ankle.

She straightened herself and squared her shoulders, finding that even in six inch pumps she barely came to Ganondorf's shoulders. She pulled the gossamer red wrap closser around her shoulders and followed Ganondorf into the venue.

They were seated by a hylian woman wearing too much makeup. "What can I get you to drink Mr. Dragmire?" Aeris listened as he ordered a whiskey neat. "And you miss?"

"An Original Sin," Ganondorf made a face of amusement and Aeris regretted the name of her favorite cocktail.

The waitress giggled and left them alone. "Original Sin?" Ganondorf chuckled gruffly.

"Oh hush," Aeris chided him jokingly.

Aeris sat in silence as several people approached their table to speak with Ganondorf until Nabooru joined them, she was wearing a gown with a plunging neckline and a slit that ran up to her hip. "You look lovely Aeris," She slid into her chair with a practiced ease.

"You look stunning," The waitress came back and deposited their drinks, while Nabooru ordered a classic gin and tonic.

Aeris sipped her drink and marveled at the way it fizzed on her tongue. Ganondorf laughed heartily at something one of the men talking to him said and easily sipped his whiskey.

Most of the night was spent talking and drinking, Aeris briefly wondered when things were supposed to get hairy, but Nabooru made a joke and her laughter whisked the thoughts away.

"So this is the infamous Dr. A," Aeris turned toward the sultry voice that addressed her.

The man was tall and lithe, with a stark white angular bob, wearing an odd crimson and white suit. She looked to Ganondorf, who simply nodded. "Aeris," She extended her hand and he took it.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman," He kissed her hand and she giggled, only slightly intoxicated.

"Ghira," Ganondorf's voice was low, dangerously so.

"It was merely an observation, G," He smiled slyly. "I didn't mean to step on your territory," Aeris watched as he slinked away to another table.

"Ghirahim Kardas," Nabooru leaned over and whispered to her. "He's a defense attorney, slimy bastard,"

"What did he mean by 'step on your territory'?" Alcohol always made her bolder.

"Gan marked you as off limits," Nabooru said this casually and took another sip of her drink

"Off limits?" Aeris took another sip of her drink and looked at Ganondorf, he was in the midst of a deep conversation with a tall curvy woman with orange hair, her bluish skin almost seemed to glow.

"Just means no one is allowed to fuck you," Aeris had to stop herself from spitting her drink all over Ganondorf.

* * *

It was very rare that Aeris allowed herself to get drunk, but something about the smoky room and laughing with Nabooru while Ganondorf talked to various other criminals, made her let her guard down.

Her head was fuzzy as she laughed a little to hard at a particularly dirty joke Nabooru had thrown casually across the table. She snorted and Ganondorf chuckled over his glass of whiskey.

"What?" She squinted at the man, noticing for the first time that he had amber beads braided into his crimson hair.

"Nothing," There was only the slightest of a pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Ya wanna fight?" She leaned across the table, emboldened by the alcohol running through her system.

Nabooru whistled lowly. "We got a feisty one,"

"I'll fight ya to," She hiccuped and leaned closer to Ganondorf. "Soon as I'm done with this one,"

The Gerudo man leaned back in his chair. "Is that a threat little Hylian?"

"I dunno," She leaned her head against his arm and hummed. "Soft," She inhaled his cologne. It was warm and spicy with an undertone of cigar smoke.

Nabooru chuckled and rose from her seat. "I'm going to give you two some space," She winked at Aeris. "Have fun,"

Aeris giggled. "Hey?" She suddenly sat up, swaying from the sudden motion. "How tall are you?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "About seven foot six,"

"Wow!" Her eyes widened. "That's like a whole two of me!"

He chuckled again, she was adorable like this, with flushed cheeks and her green eyes sparkling.

She leaned against him again, her whole body pressed against him and he could feel the curve of her breast against his arm. A wave of heat washed over him and he pushed the half empty glass of whiskey away from himself.

She took a deep breath. "Why did you make me off limits?" He tensed at the sudden question. "Nabs told me that you said no one is allowed to fuck me,"

He grabbed his glass and finished the drink in one gulp. "You're already caught up in our shit," He put the glass down gingerly. "You don't need anything else on your plate to complicate things,"

She huffed. "I'm a big girl," She brought a hand up to grip his shoulder and pull him closer so that she could reach his ear. "I can handle myself,"

* * *

Ganondorf kept a steady hand of Aeris' hip as he guided her to the car that would be taking her home. She cursed lightly as she stumbled, rolling her ankle in a painful way, and gripped Ganondorf's arm as she undid the straps keeping the six inch pumps on her feet.

Once her toes were free from their confines Ganondorf easily scooped Aeris up into his arms. She giggled feeling the thick muscles of his arms press her against his broad chest. There was a small part of her alcohol addled mind that noted that she felt like a small child cradled in his arms.

She pressed her face against his shoulder, breathing in his intoxicating smell, the feeling of her breath on his neck was making it hard to think. He just needed to get her to the car and send her home. Hopefully neither of them would remember this in the morning.

He was fond of the Hylian woman, but she was too good for him, to pure for the life that he'd made for himself. He'd been furious when Dark showed back up to the manor with a bullet wound, and even more so when he was told that a paramedic had patched him up. The flowers had been an impulse and a message. '_We see you_' If she'd gotten the meaning behind them she showed no signs of caring.

As they reached the car he shifted her easily so he could hold her with one arm. He tried to ignore the way she simply let him man handle her, she made no complaints as he looped his arm under her ass to give himself better leverage.

He opened the door and gently set her inside. "This car will take you home,"

She shot her arm out and grabbed his. "Stay," She blinked at him sleepily. "The elevator in my building is out, and I don't trust myself on the stairs,"

They way she bit her lip broke his resolve and he slid into the back seat with her. He told the driver her address and tried his best not to look at her legs. That damn dress, the way she was sitting with her legs crossed made the slit that ran up her thigh open just enough to reveal just the tiniest bit of a garter belt.

Neither of them expected for it to happen, she had been staring at his lips, those sinfully thick lips and suddenly she found herself in his lap with her hands wound in his hair. Their teeth clashed as he brought one of his large hands to the back of her head, the other kept it's crushing grip on her hip.

He swiped his tongue across her bottom lip trying to deepen the already heated kiss. When she didn't comply he tightened his grip on her hair and jerked her head back just enough to make her gasp then easily slipped his tongue into her mouth.

She retaliated by grinding her hips down into him, drawing a dark growl from him. He pulled away from her admiring the way her chest heaved. "Driver, change of plans,"

* * *

Ganondorf kicked the heavy oak door closed, he growled and hurried to shrug his suit jacket off not caring where it landed his sole focus was on her. Their lips clashed together again and he could taste the champagne from her drink still lingering on her tongue.

He put his hands on her waist and easily lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. She buried her face into his shoulder as he started making his way up the stairs, peppering his neck and jawline with sloppy kisses.

His breath curled against her neck as she began undoing the buttons on his shirt, needing to feel his skin under her fingers. He backed her into a wall and pressed himself closer to her so he could slip his arms out of the restricting dress shirt, it fell to the floor in a heap as she ran her hands across the expanse of his chest. He panted against her as she raked her nails across his massive shoulders leaving red trails in their wake.

He pulled her away from the wall and made his way to his bedroom where he deposited her onto the bed. Her hands went to his belt but her stopped her. "My turn,"

He pushed her back onto the bed and crawled on top of her. He started with a fierce kiss on her lips then started trailing small kisses and nips down her jaw, heat pooled in her stomach when he took her earlobe between his teeth.

His hands brushed against her side as his kisses started trailing down her neck and chest, each one sending sparks through her. He kissed along the sweetheart neckline of her dress, she thought he was going to ask permission to remove it, but he kept making his way down.

Her stomach fluttered as he caressed the side of her thigh and gave it a playful bite. He slowly started pushing her dress up around her hips giving him a perfect view of the lacey black panties and garterbelt she was wearing.

He gave a deep hum of approval as he hooked his fingers in the waistband, he looked back up at her with smouldering golden eyes. "May I?"

Her mind went blank, Ganondorf Dragmire, known mob boss and quite possibly the sexiest man she knew was shirtless and asking to eat her out. He rubbed his face against her inner thigh, his goatee scratching against the sensitive skin drew her out of her thoughts and she gave him a small nod.

He gave her a devilish grin and slowly started dragging the lace garment down her legs. Once it was off he started kissing his way back up, his fingertips danced up her thighs until they came to a stop at her hips.

He stopped his ministrations and sent her a wicked look, before gripping her hips and bringing her to his lips. She saw stars as he licked a broad stripe down her core with the flat of his tongue. "Holy fuck!" Her hands flew to his head and she twisted her fingers into his hair.

He hummed against her loving the noises she was making, he flicked his tongue over her clit and earned a mewl. His tongue glided across the slickness of her learning what made her squirm under him.

She cried out in combination of ecstasy and pain when he gave her clit a sharp nip, he lapped at the bundle of nerves in apology. With every flick of his tongue she cried out and flexed her fingers in his hair trying to bring him closer.

He lapped at her her dripping core then swirled his tongue around her clit drawing a loud moan from her quivering lips. One of his hands left her hip and slowly glided down her soft skin until it slipped between her legs and she felt one of his thick fingers exploring her. Her breath hitched when he slowly pushed the digit inside of her.

He groaned as he felt her warmth wrap around his finger. He twisted the digit before slowly pulling it back just curved enough to brush that spot deep inside of her, making her choke turning a moan into a strangled scream.

He continued doing this until she adjusted then added a second finger… and a third.

He twisted his fingers as he pumped them in and out of her, scissoring them back and forth. Her fingers tightened around his hair and she moaned loudly as he sucked on her clit lightly.

She's holding his head between her thighs like a vice when the familiar buildup starts in her stomach. Her hips started bucking against him chasing her coming orgasim, her hands gripping his head like a lifeline. "Fuck!"

She screams as the first wave hits her and her thighs quake drawing up and pulling him up to lay against her stomach. He peppers kisses against her spasming thighs, relishing in the tight warmth constricting around his fingers.

When her legs finally fall limply against the bed he withdraws his fingers and licks them clean, before making his way back up to her. She pulls him into a bruising kiss tasting herself on his lips. "To many clothes," He growls against her lips and they both scrambled to rid each other of the remaining fabric.

Her dress was easy enough, he unzipped the side and she shimmied out of it. He immediately latched onto one of her nipples drawing more light moans from her. His other hand palmed her other breast, they weren't large but were a perfect handful for him.

While his attention was on her chest her hands went to his belt undoing the buckle and quickly unzipping his pants. She pushed them down as far as she could then hooked her toes into the waistband of his briefs pushing them down further so he could kick them off.

He turned his attention to her other breast and his cock brushed against her thigh, smearing precum against her skin. She gaped at it, was everything about this man massive? He chuckled and guided her hand down to his length. She wrapped her hand around it and gave it a few quick pumps, drawing a guttural groan from the man above her.

He pulled himself up to whisper in her ear. "Can I fuck you now?" The smell of whiskey was still thick on his breath.

She kissed him deeply. "Do whatever you want,"

He nipped her lip and looped his arms under her legs, brining her hips up allowing him to line himself up to her. He slid the tip in and they both groaned at the feeling, inch by inch he sank into her until he was fully hilted inside of her.

The stretch was delicious. She was by no means a virgin but he was by far her largest partner, he filled her like she'd never felt before.

Once she adjusted to the stretch she flexed her inner muscles signaling him to move. He pulled out of her leaving just the tip and pushed back into her with a rough thrust of his hips. She gasped and brought her legs up to wrap around his waist locking her ankles behind his back.

He set a bruising pace that had her screaming into his shoulder and digging her nails into his back. Her cries mingled with the slick sound of skin against skin and his occasional deep grunt.

The bed creaked as he lifted her up and settled her into his lap, his arms wrapped around her shoulders giving him better leverage. She tried to rock against him but with every thrust he was hitting that one spot that made her head loll to the side.

He grabbed a fist full of her hair pulling it enough to make her arch her back. He he watched as her breasts bounced with each thrust of his hips for a moment before dipping his head and taking one of the rosy peaks into his mouth.

She moaned loudly in his ear as he swirled his tongue around her sensitive nipple. She could feel another orgasam building, coiling tightly inside of her. "Gan!"

His name was much too long for her to manage, but the nickname had the same desired effect. His pace faltered as he groaned into her shoulder.

He laid her back onto the bed and pushed her legs up against her chest giving him better access to her deepest parts.

Her thighs were shaking again as he brought his thumb down to rub her clit in tight circles.

Her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. "Don't stop," She pleaded. "Please,"

He chuckled darkly feeling his own release quickly approaching. "Cum for me, my little Hylian,"

With one last thrust she came undone around him. Heat coursed through her as she sank her teeth into his shoulder, turning her scream into a high pitched keening.

The sudden sensation sent him over the edge, he held her tightly as he gave a few more shallow thrusts emptying himself inside of her.

She felt pleasantly warm as he collapsed on top of her and she placed several kisses along his ear.

Neither of them had the energy to move. They laid in silence panting heavily against each other. Her fingers danced over the bite mark she left on his shoulder, it hadn't broken the skin but it would leave a nasty bruise. "Mhm sorry I bit you,"

He grunted and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay," He looked up at her, his golden eyes half lidded. "Kinda liked it,"

She giggled and ran her fingers through his hair and he let out a happy hum that rumbled deep in his chest. "Are you," She turned her head to look at his face. "Purring?"

He opened his eyes again. "Shhh," His lips curled into a content smile. "Sleep,"

She laughed and continued running her fingers through his hair, carefully untangling any knots she came across until they both drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

A bright ray of sunlight assaulted Aeris' eyes sending sharp spikes of pain through her skull. She groaned and pulled her sheets over her face, only they weren't her sheets. She most definitely did not have silk sheets.

She slowly peeled the fabric away from her face, this was definitely not her room.

She stiffened as the bed behind her shifted, she slowly turned and came face to face with an ink boar. She took a moment to admire the details of it, it was so intricate it was almost life like. It was angled to look as if it was leaping from his skin. The still pink scar slashed across it's chest creating a gaping wound in the ink. The boar itself had a mane of red hair and golden eyes. She thought that it bore a striking resemblance to Ganondorf. Is this what he saw himself as? A monster.

She froze as he shifted again to turn onto his back, the sheets slid away from his waist revealing that he was naked, very naked. She swallowed thickly, her mouth felt like she was trying to swallows around cotton. Images of last night flashed through her mind, they were disjointed and mixed up, but coherent enough for her to get the jist of what had happened.

Her cheeks flushed scarlet as a particularly vivid image presented itself and she slipped out of the bed careful not to wake the man sleeping beside her. The air was chilly against her bare skin as she scanned to room searching for her clothes.

She spotted her dress lying in a crumpled heap at the foot of the bed and she pushed back a wave of nausea as she grabbed the red fabric and slipped it over her head. The pain in her skull was becoming nearly unbearable as she scanned the room and realized that both her shoes and underwear were nowhere to be seen.

She groaned and padded over to to door struggling to zip up the dress as she went. Her head was spinning as she slowly opened the door to the room. She took a moment to lean against the doorframe, the dark wood was cool against her heated skin.

She cast one last glance back at the man sleeping peacefully in the bed and slipped out of the door and down the stairs.


	4. Can I Help you Officers?

Aeris sat curled up on her couch staring at the disposable phone sitting on her coffee table. It had been weeks since it last rang, weeks since that night.

She had fucked up.

She had fucked up bad.

Honestly she would be just fine if he sent a hitman after her to tie up loose ends, at least she would know how he felt. The silence was killing her, not that she was doing anything to break it herself.

A harsh knock at her door drew her attention away from the silent phone and she rushed to open it. A silent prayer on her lips that a familiar raven haired man would be behind it, hell she would even take seeing Zant or Vaati at this point.

She swung open the door and met two CCPD officers. Confusion filled her as one of them spoke. "Aeris Shepherd?"

"Yes," She looked from one officer to the other. "Can I help you?"

One of the officers lunged forward and grabbed her by the arm roughly causing her to cry out in pain. "Aeris Shepherd you are being brought in for questioning for suspected mafia affiliation," The officer roughly spun her and slapped a pair of cold metal cuffs around her wrists. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?"

Her mind was reeling as they roughly led her down the stairs of her apartment building and out into the street. What the fuck was happening? Why was this happening? And most importantly how had she been stupid enough to get herself into this situation?

As she was shoved into the back of the waiting cruiser she failed to notice a man with raven hair and crimson eyes freeze in his tracks just a block away.

* * *

The room they placed her in was a drab grey with a simple metal table and two wooden chairs that looked to be on the verge of collapsing. They cuffed her to a hook underneath the table and slammed the door behind them as they left.

The metal of the table was uncomfortably cold against her skin. She sighed as she found herself unable to move far from the position she was sitting in. She blinked back tears as the door to the room swung open.

A man with dirty blonde hair that swooped over his forehead entered the room. Her eyes flicked to the dark leather shoulder holster that held a heavy revolver, it stood out against the dark olive green dress shirt he wore. "Ms. Shepherd my name is Link." He smiled at her and sat a stack of folders on the table in front of her. "I'm the detective in charge of our organised crimes division,"

"Why am I here?" The tension in the room was palpable. They both knew the answer to her question and Link's soft smile was more than a little intimidating.

He opened the folder sitting on top of the stack pulled out a grainy black and white photo. "Don't play dumb," He pushed the picture infront of her and she used her fingertips to pull it closer.

It was difficult to make out but the image showed Dark gripping her roughly by the arm as he led her to a sleek black car. She tried not to smile as she recalled the day she had saved Ganondorf's life. "You've been seen multiple times with Dark Link," She had to stop herself from laughing as she made the connection between the two men's names. "It's an unfortunate coincidence," Link grumbled under his breath as he pulled out several more images of Aeris and Dark together.

"Am I not allowed to talk to people?" She drummed her fingers on the table. "Is being friendly against the law now?"

"If being friendly possibly involves criminal activity, yes," Link leaned against the table. "Aeris I know you're a good person," She snorted lightly. "All I want to know is how you met Dark Link,"

"Anything else?" When Link shook his head she sat back in her chair. They only thought they had something, they had no idea how far into things she was. They were grasping at straws, hoping that they could intimidate her into giving up Dark, who they hoped would lead them to Ganondorf.

"I want my lawyer,"

* * *

She wasn't at all surprised when the car pulled into the drive of Ganondorf's manor. Ghirahim had told them to bring her home, but he wasn't talking about her home. As the car came to a stop the man in the passenger seat opened her door and she took the hand he extended to her.

Dark came flying out of the house and enveloped her in a crushing hug. "Are you alright?" He pulled back from the hug and inspected her. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

She laughed. "D, this isn't the middle ages,"

"I know," He sighed. "I just really didn't want to deal with G if they had. He's been in a horrible mood ever since that dinner,"

Of course he had been.

Dark put a hand on her shoulder and carefully guided her into the house. She died inside as the door opened and a very loud, very angry voice echoed down the stairs. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" Dark's grip on her shoulder tightened. "YOU GET HER AND YOU BRING HER TO ME NOW!"

She sent Dark a panicked look and he smiled at her softly. "Don't worry. This isn't the angriest i've ever seen him,"

"Oh well that's helpful, thanks Dark," He shrugged and lead her up the stairs.

Ganondorf kept shouting as they climbed the stairs and her anxiety skyrocketed. What if he thought she snitched? Would he believe that she didn't? Would he get rid of her anyway? She was pulled out of her thoughts by a vase shattering against the wall across from the open door that she assumed was to Ganondorf's office, several of his men were making a hasty escape from his wrath and sent Dark a sympathetic look as they hurried past.

"Wait here for a second," Dark patted her on the shoulder and slowly entered the office and closed the door behind him, looking very much like a novice knight entering a dragon's lair.

Aeris found herself looking at the plant laying in the shattered remains of it's pot. It was a small scruffy looking shrub that she could easily hold cupped in both hands. It had rough grey bark and dark green leaves with a silvery shimmer, but the clusters of small flowers were the deepest blue she had ever seen. A sweet earthy smell filled the air as she gently lifted the plant from the floor.

"Aeris," Dark's voice drew her attention from the plant in her hands. "It's ok," He gave her a small smile. "He's calmed down enough to see you," She rose back to her feet and cradled the plant to her chest. Dark gave her a reassuring smile, one that said 'I'll be right here'

Ganondorf was sitting in the large leather chair behind his desk as she entered his office, he was reclined back his legs stretched in front of him, his hands resting on his forehead, fingers interlocked with his thumbs resting on his cheeks. She would have thought he was asleep but his breathing was ragged, to unsteady.

"Close the door," She jumped at the sudden sound of his deep voice, but slowly closed the door behind her with her foot.

He didn't move from his seat as she made her way to his desk eyes glued to the golden weapons that hung on the wall over his head. One was a thick flat blade that was nearly as tall as she was and the other was a trident that was easily twice her height.

She shakily placed the plant on his desk careful to place the roots in as much of the dirt she managed to salvage as possible. He still hadn't moved as she stepped back from the desk but his breathing was forced now, as if he was making himself take deep breaths.

"I didn't tell them anything," He stopped breathing for a moment as she spoke. "And they really didn't know anything to begin with," She paused looking at him for a reaction, when she got none she continued. "They have no idea about anything, they think i'm just Dark's arm candy," He made a small noise but still remained where he was, silence filled the room and she shifted uncomfortably on the balls of her feet.

Minutes passed and neither of them seemed to want to break the silence that hung in the air like a thick fog. Her anxiety was at a peek as she turned and made her way back to the door, guessing that he wasn't going to say anything to her at all.

"You could have stayed," His voice was surprisingly soft as she reached for the door handle.

She drew her fingers back from the bronze handle and turned to face him. He still wasn't looking at her, instead his eyes were locked on the ceiling, his hands clasped over his chest. "I thought you didn't want things to be complicated for me?"

He finally turned his head to face her with a sly smile and fire burning in his golden eyes. "I thought you were a big girl?"

She chuckled leaning against the door heavily, her phone chimed several times in quick succession in her pocket drawing her attention away from him.

_Mipha 2:30 pm - Aeris what's going on?_

_Mipha 2:31 pm - You didn't show up for work and the cops were just here asking questions about you._

_Mipha 2:32 pm - Are you in trouble?_

_Mipha 2:333 pm - They said something about the mob…_

_Mipha 2:34 pm -_ _Athei isn't happy_

"Is everything alright?" When she looked up Ganondorf was now standing and leaning against the front of his desk.

"Cops showed up at my station. My supervisor is pissed," She sighed deeply. "I probably don't have a job anymore,"

Ganondorf appeared to mull things over for a moment then suddenly spoke. "Give Dark a list of things you need from your apartment so he can send some of the boys over to get them," He moved to open the door.

"Why is Dark sending people to my apartment?" She raised an eyebrow quickly becoming confused as he suddenly began ushering her out of the door.

"Because you aren't going back there," Dark was standing in the hall looking just as confused as Aeris.

"Why not?" She looked from Dark to Ganondorf trying to make sense of the events unfolding before her.

"Because you're staying here," He closed the door, leaving both Aeris and Dark alone in the hall.

Her brain was failing to register what he had said. Staying here? For how long? Did he just move her into his house?

"What just happened?" Dark was looking from the door to Aeris.

"I don't know,"


	5. The Kitchen, Really?

Aeris was proud of herself, she was proud of how well she was learning to just roll with the punches. Even though her life had been completely flipped upside down in the last few weeks, she'd been interrogated by the police, lost her job, and moved in with a mob boss, not that she ever saw said mob boss.

She however was not prepared to roll with the punches when she turned around from taking a pan of cookies from the oven to find a teenage girl with a toddler on her hip standing in front of her.

The pan almost fell from her hands as a small cry fell from her lips. The girl arched a crimson brow. "Who are you?" Her accent was similar to Ganondorf's and she was obviously related to him, she had the same crimson hair and deeply tanned skin, though her eyes were a bright green instead of his golden ones.

"I'm Aeris," Aeris bent to pick up the scattered cookies. "Who are you?"

The girl scoffed. "I'm Urbosa and this is Riju," The toddler on her hip buried her face into the older girls hair. "Is he here?"

"He?" Aeris chided herself mentaly as she sat the pan on the countertop. "You mean Gan? He should be in his office," The toddler sniffled loudly and burst into tears. "Do you want me to go get him for you?"

Urbosa nodded. "Tell him mom went psycho again," The look on the young girls face sent a pang of sorrow through Aeris. "And we took a cab to get here," No one that young should look that sad.

"Help yourself to the cookies," Aeris watched to make sure the girl took a cookie before turning to make her way to Gan's office.

As she climbed the stairs she found herself wondering who the girls were. Were they Ganondorf's daughters? Would have have told her he hand kids? Or maybe they were Nabooru's? No, Urbosa had said their mom went crazy in someway Nabooru wasn't the type to lose her cool.

She knocked on the door lightly and a muffled. "Come in," answered her.

"Hey Gan," She poked her head through the door to see him bent over his desk writing. "Urbosa and Riju are here,"

His head shot up. "What?" A pair of reading glasses were perched adorably on the end of his nose.

"Urbosa said that their mom went crazy. They took a cab to get here," He stood up suddenly and pushed past her and down the stairs two at a time.

She followed after him but stayed back as he burst into the kitchen. "Are you two okay?" He picked Riju up from where Urbosa had set her on the counter and the toddler squealed in delight. "Does she know you're gone?"

Urbosa rolled her eyes. "Have you gotten a banshee phone call yet?" He turned to look at Aeris and she shook her head. The phone hadn't rang at all.

Riju pulled on a strand of his hair. "Gigi!" She squealed, overjoyed by his presence.

He smiled and bounced the girl lightly on his hip. "Aeris will you go and see if the last room on the left has sheets?"

"Sure," She smiled softly and turned to head back up the stairs.

"New maid?" Urbosa snarked and Ganondorf let out an exasperated sigh.

* * *

The house was silent as Aeris moved about the kitchen. "You're up late?" She jumped startled by Ganondorf's sudden voice.

"Hylia's Grace!" She put her hands on the counter gripping the cloth on her hand. "You scared me,"

"Apologies," He moved to stand against the island opposite her. "I'm sorry about Urbosa, I know you heard what she said,"

"It's fine," She continued wiping the counter top. "I'd be wary of a strange new woman in my dad's house too,"

"Brother," She looked up at him. "I'm their brother, we have the same mother. It's a long story,"

"Huh," She put the cloth down. "She was right though. I am kinda just a maid now, the last person I patched up was Dark last week when he sliced his finger peeling an apple," She snorted lightly remembering the way he had blubbered like a baby over a cut barely worse than a paper cut.

"I told you you don't have to clean. I already have a housekeeper, her name is Agnes," He crossed his arms and leaned against the island.

"I know, but I feel like I need to be doing something," She sighed. "I mean you pay me and let me live here I should help in someway," She felt like a freeloader half the time so she made herself useful by cleaning up and cooking.

"You're my guest Aeris," He stood and moved around the bar to stand in front of her. "I don't expect anything of you, other than keeping my boys in one piece," He paused and reached around her to grab a cookie from the plate behind her. "I would ask that you keep making these though,"

"I can do that," She smiled as she turned away from him. "So how many of you are there? Siblings I mean,"

"Just the four of us," He bit into the cookie. "It's a very complicated family tree,"

"I have time,"

He sighed. "Nabooru and I have the same father and our mothers are twin sisters," Aeris let out a low whistle. "When I was sixteen, my mother had Urbosa and Riju came along when I was twenty four, both from different fathers,"

"Holy shit," Aeris nodded slowly soaking in the information he had just given her. "I would have loved having siblings growing up, but it was just me… and the goats,"

"Goats?" He chuckled.

"Yup, it's the glorious irony of my last name, I Aeris Shepherd grew up on a goat farm," She gave a shallow bow.

"I didn't take you for a country girl," He propped himself against the counter smirking as she rose from her bow.

"I'm not, I left as soon as I got the chance," It had broken her mother's heart when she left but she just couldn't stay on the farm and end up married to her high school sweetheart with four kids, it just wasn't how she saw her life turning out. Not that this was how she saw her life happening either, but she would take what she could get.

They lulled into silence as Aeris moved around the kitchen continuing to clean up the days mess. The silence wasn't an awkward one as they had been in the past, they hadn't discussed the night they had shared together any further, but they had come to an unspoken agreement to leave the past behind them and move forward with their lives.

She did notice him watching her though, his eyes would follow her as she passed through a room he was in, or she would catch him watching her as she made her nightly tea. Some days when she would fall asleep on the couch curled up around a book she would wake up with a blanket draped over her that hadn't been there before.

It didn't bother her though because she was watching him too, she noticed when he skipped meals or wasn't sleeping like he should. She would go out of her way to make sure to make something he could at least snack on, hence the cookies. She smiled as she noted him taking his fourth one when he thought she wasn't looking.

They coexisted peacefully and quietly, rarely speaking but continuously aware of the others daily routines and activities.

She turned to retrieve the cloth from where she had left it on the counter but slammed into Ganondorf's chest instead. "Shit, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention,"

"No, I shouldn't have been in your way," Seconds passed but neither of them stepped away.

There was no sudden movement like there had been in the limo, he slowly brought his hands up to cup her face. Her breath caught in her chest as he bent ever so slowly and caught her lips in his.

It was a simple kiss, no heavy breathing or clashing teeth but it still took her breath away. She stayed still, eyes half lidded as he pulled away.

"I shouldn't have done that," He stepped away from her expecting a slap or for her to start yelling.

"Oh shut up," She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back down to her.

Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss, she could taste the sweetness of the cookies lingering on his lips. Her grip on his shirt tightened as he brought his hands to her hips, steadying himself.

The angle was uncomfortable, even with her on the very tips of her toes he was nearly doubled over. He growled and hoisted her up onto the counter.

She laughed as she left the ground, thrilled by how easily he lifted her. Once she was firmly on the counter she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close.

They parted long enough to breathe and dove back into each other. There was no drunken fumbling, no hesitation. They soaked each other in, revelling in the embrace, giving in to the need behind it.

"Hylia, really!" They froze, turning slowly to see Urbosa standing in the doorway. "In the kitchen? Really? That's just nasty," She turned away, deciding that whatever she needed was now unimportant.

Aeris laughed lightly. "Why do I feel like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar?"

He laughed, a deep rumbling in his chest that made her heart flutter. "Should I go after her?" He sighed. "I have no idea how to handle teenage girls,"

"I think she'll be fine," She pushed him away and hopped off the counter. "And I think I've had enough excitement for the night," She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Try to get some sleep tonight,"

Her heart was still hammering in her chest as she closed her bedroom door. She touched her lips lightly and came to the realization that she might, kinda sorta have the tiniest of crushes on a mob boss.


	6. A Crack in the Glass

Honestly if you would have told Aeris five years ago that she would fall head over heels for a mob boss after having a drunken one night stand with him, she would have laughed and told you that her standards were much higher than that.

Her standards are obviously not what she thought they were.

She had no one to rant to, no one to confide her feelings in, and she was going insane.

She wanted nothing more than to call her mother and burst into tears, until her mother ever the saint calmed her down and helped her through her struggles.

Her mother might have a heart attack is she ever found out about this situation though, at the very least she would send Aeris' father armed with a shotgun to collect her.

So here she was wrapped in a plush blanket sobbing over a carton of ice cream and a ridiculous sappy movie.

"Hey Aeris—" Dark paused halfway through her bedroom door and she froze with a spoonful of ice cream halfway to her mouth. "Are you alright?"

The spoon fell from her grasp, thankfully back into the carton, and her tears came in renewed torrents.

"Holy shit!" Dark quickly closed the door behind him and rushed to her side. "Okay, think Dark," He paced the length of her room from the bed to the door. "How do we deal with crying women?"

He stopped suddenly and motioned for her to make room for him next to her. He sat gently next to her and scoffed when he saw the movie playing on her laptop. "Composer Brother in Love, really?"

She laughed and offered him the half melted ice cream. "I'm dealing with some shit,"

"Anything you want to talk about?" He took the carton and put it on her nightstand.

"I can't," If she told Dark about her little situation there was no way he would keep it a secret from Ganondorf.

"Ok well," He pulled her close to his side. "We'll sit here and watch this ridiculous movie,"

She offered him the other side of her blanket. He took it and bundled them up together, he was surprisingly warm. He was much leaner than Ganondorf but being close to someone comforted her.

"Something tells me this is a 'Boys are stupid' cry," He was looking down at her knowingly when she looked up.

"What do you know about boys being stupid?" She arched a brow when he laughed.

"Oh more than you could know," He paused the movie and took her hands in his.

She struggled to hold back a laugh as the realization hit her. "Holy shit, you're gay,"

"You got a problem with that?" His crimson eyes narrowed as she leaned against him.

"No," She snuggled against him, not worried about personal space. "I just never would have guessed,"

He made a small noise in the back of his throat. "Now that my personal shit is out there, you wanna tell me yours?"

She sighed deeply and prepared herself for nuclear fallout. "Remember that dinner thing?"

"Yes?"

"Ok well I may have gotten a little drunk and made a huge mistake?" She stopped and corrected herself. "A colossal mistake,"

"Aeris what did you do?" She shied away from his critical gaze.

"IsleptwithGanondorf," She buried her face in Dark's side. "Andwekissedinthekitchentheothernight?" She wanted to shoot herself for not being able to stop the word vomit from spewing from her mouth. "Andnowhewon'ttalktome,"

He nodded slowly taking in the jumbled mass of information. "Well, that explains a lot," He laughed and she died a little inside.

"Hylia I'm so stupid!" She buried her face into her hands. "What am I doing?" Dark laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Fuck as if any of this actually meant anything to him,"

Dark wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "Calm down," He rubbed her head gently as she sobbed into his shoulder. "You're alright," She felt stupid and weak sobbing into Dark's shoulder, she hadn't cried like this over a boy since high school.

"Hey Aeris-" Nabooru froze in her doorway much the same way Dark had and Aeris died a little more, she wasn't sure how much more she could handle. "Is she alright?" She wasn't particularly close to Nabooru, but it felt nice for the woman to ask about her.

"Boy trouble," Dark said softly and Nabooru nodded.

She closed the door softly behind her and Aeris felt the bed dip as Nabooru settled onto it. "Who's ass do I need to kick?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Dark laughed as Nabooru shrugged.

"Then who do I need to kill?" Aeris buried her head further into Dark's chest and the blankets, maybe if she tried hard enough they would swallow her.

"It's the blockhead," Dark smirked. "Both of them appear to be completely emotionally stunted,"

"Ah," Nabooru sighed. "Let me have her," Aeris let Dark move her so Nabooru could wrap her arms around her, her perfume was intoxicating. "Go talk to Meathead, Aeris and I have some plotting to do,"

Aeris waiting till Dark was out of the room before sitting up. "Plotting?" She knew her face was a puffy mess.

"Look, I normally don't get involved in G's… Romantic endeavors, but I can't let him fuck this up," Aeris arched a brow and Nabooru smiled. "His whole damn face lights up when he talks about you, and he talks about you a lot." He smirked. "It's quite annoying actually,"

"So what are we going to do?"

"Step one: We're getting you a helluva dress," Nabooru's red painted lips split into a maniacal grin and Aeris feared for her safety.

* * *

Aeris did NOT like this plan.

Not only did she doubt that it would work, she felt ridiculous. The neckline of this dress was much lower than she was comfortable with and the slit down the side came to an end just below her hip bone.

But here she sat alone at a smokey bar swirling her favorite cocktail, trying to convince herself not to run out of the room. Nabooru had assured her she looked ravishing and then run off to see how Dark was faring with Ganondorf, leaving Aeris alone to stew over a cocktail.

She tried to focus on the swing music playing softly in the background. She began swaying softly to the rhythm until she felt a large hand on her hip, she jumped slightly but calmed once she turned to see Ganondorf settling into the bar stool next to her.

He was wearing a simple white dress shirt and black slacks with no jacket and a pair of suspenders slung over his shoulders. He ordered a whiskey neat and turned to look at her. "Remind me to kick Dark's ass later,"

She laughed. "Only if you help me kick Nabooru's,"

He laughed and sipped his drink once it was handed to him. "Are you alright being here?"

It was sweet of him to ask, this party was a mingle for every crime family in Castle City. A peace talks of sorts, a night for them to mingle and drink without fear of outlash. "Nothing I haven't seen before,"

It was nice to sit and talk to him, not that they were talking about anything in particular. No one seemed to be bothering them and she supposed they had Nabooru and Dark to thank for that.

"Aeris I -" She held up her finger to halt him as she noticed what song was playing.

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

"Dance with me?" She held her hand out and he took it.

_It goes like this, The fourth, the fifth_

The crowd fell silent as they moved. He never danced at these things instead he sat in a dark corner by himself observing the actions of those around him, but here he was being lead onto the dance floor by a woman none of them recognized.

_The minor fall, the major lift_

She turned to face him, his eyes were unsure as he looked down at her. She gave him a small reassuring smile and guided one of his hands to the small of her back. She put her hand on his shoulder, and connected their free hands.

The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Even in dance he was a born leader, he turned them elegantly, his body in tune with the slow music. Yet, there was the ever present harshness to him, he didn't hold her daintily, his grip was firm but not so much so that it restricted their movements.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Her heart soared as he dipped her, it never once occurred to her that he could drop her. As he lifted her back up right she left her worries, her pain, and sorrow on the floor her hair had brushed. She let him to take her anywhere he pleased. If he went right, so did she. If he sped up, she quickened her steps to keep tempo.

It was on this dance floor that she came to the realization, she would follow him to the ends of the earth and happily throw herself over the edge if he asked.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

* * *

A low growl emanated from a darkened corner of the room, the man bit down on the end of his cigar as he watched the pair dance. "Krykh," He sipped his rum runner as he beckoned his henchman over to him. "Who is that woman?"

"That would be Ganondorf's new plaything," The white haired man though for a second. "Heiress, I believe her name was,"

The man raked his fingers through his hair and it stuck in clumps, the paths of his fingers still visible right down to the scalp. "I want to know everything there is to know about her," A grin split it disfigured face as his underling bowed and hurried away. He knew the big brute would eventually show some sign of weakness, he just hadn't expected her to be quite so lovely. Red did suit her rather well, he chuckled darkly to himself.

He would show her just how lovely red could be.

A/N: My muse has taken me to a very dark place...

I'm scared...

Aeris is scared...

...Send help...


	7. Sunshine and Rainbows

Aeris' phone buzzed beside her on the couch drawing her attention away from the movie she was watching. She jumped to grab it as she saw her mother's contact information. "Hey mom," She tucked the phone under her jaw against her shoulder as she rose to bring the empty popcorn bowl to the kitchen.

"No, mom everything is fine," She paused to listen to her mother for a moment. "No I didn't work the factory explosion last week," She sighed softly, she had yet to tell her parents anything about her current situation.

She returned to the couch once the bowl was deposited into the sink and switched to hold it in her other hand. "You know what," She waited for her mother to stop talking. "I have some free time, we can play twenty questions in person in a few days,"

She held the phone away from her ear as her mother nearly burst the speakers. "Yes, that means I'm coming home," Her mother squealed and yelled for her father. "Only for a few days though,"

She groaned and threw her head back against the couch. "No, Mom," She sighed. "You don't have to throw a party for the whole town,"

Ganondorf walked into the room and shot her a confused look. "Yes, I know the whole town can fit in the house, that doesn't mean they have to," He chuckled as Aeris rolled her eyes. "Okay Mom, you have fun planning, I'll let you know when I'm coming," She nodded along as her mother rambled some more. "Yeah, I love you too,"

She laughed lightly as she hung up the phone. "Is that what a conversation with a normal mother is like?" She made room for him to sit next to her and smiled.

"Oh, no," She leaned her head against his arm. "My mother is far from normal,"

"Well, at least we have that in common," She chuckled and wrapped an arm around her.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment. "Is it alright if I go home for a few days?" She wasn't sure why she was asking permission, but it felt like the right thing to do.

"Do you plan on coming back?" He didn't look down at her, he stayed staring ahead at the tv screen.

"I might be persuaded to," She crossed her arms playfully and sent him a sideways glance. He was wearing a plain white tee and grey sweatpants, it must have been one of his few lazy days, perfect.

He hummed lightly and tightened his grip on her shoulder. "You think you're funny?" He looked down at her slightly and chuckled.

She freed herself from his grasp and left the couch. "Oh, I'm hilarious," She kissed him lightly on the nose and bolted for the stairs. "So much packing to do," She sighed dramatically. "If only there was something to distract me," She turned and headed up the stairs.

She squealed as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. "You think you're cute?" His breath brushed against the skin of her neck as he pulled her close.

"Babe, I'm fucking adorable," She laughed gleefully as he flipped her and tossed her over his shoulder.

He said nothing else as he carried her into their now shared dropped her onto the bed and she stuck her tongue out at him as she bounced against the soft surface. She backed up against the headboard as he crawled toward her and put her foot against his chest, stopping his advance as he drew near.

"We're a little old for games," His voice was husky as he pushed against her leg until his breath danced across her jawline. "If you want me to fuck you, just say so,"

She clicked her tongue and cocked her head to the side. "Is that what I wanted?" She tapped her chin and he rolled his eyes. "I thought I was coming up here to pack?"

He let out an exasperated breath and retreated down the bed. "I'll let you pack then," He paused just before the end of the bed and wrapped his hands around her ankles. "After a little fun though,"

She squealed as he yanked her down the bed and crawled on top of her, he pressed his lips against hers and she hummed in approval. She felt the hard lines of his body press against hers as he leaned into her, pressing her down into the soft mattress.

Her hands roamed his back, her fingers dancing over the thin fabric of his shirt, she gripped the hem and yanked it up, he pulled away from her long enough for her to pull the shirt over his head before he attacked her lips again.

She ran her fingers through the thick patch of red hair between his pecs as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, drawing a low moan from her as he deepened the kiss. His hands moved to her waist and he slowly began pushing her shirt up, she wiggled so he could get it up around her shoulders and she raised her arms so he could fling the fabric across the room.

"Thank you for not ripping that one," She laughed breathlessly as he growled against her skin.

He peppered her jaw with soft open mouth kisses and she arched into him as he made his way down her neck and chest. She sighed as he roughly palmed her breast through the fabric of her bra, she closed her eyes and felt him fiddling with the small piece where the cups were connected together.

Just as she sat up to tell him it wasn't one of those bras the fabric snapped and fell away from her chest. She made a noise in the back of her throat and swatted the back of his head. "Those are expensive you know,"

He chuckled and blew a stream of air across one of her nipples. "I'll buy you ten more just like it," She fell back against the mattress as he took the rosy bud into his mouth and gently rolled in between his teeth.

She groaned as he moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment, his hands ghosted against her skin as they made their way down her sides and to the hem of her shorts.

His fingers slipped into the waistband and he hummed. "A bra, but no panties?"

He chuckled as her retort died in her throat as he slipped a finger into her dripping core. She threw her head back against the mattress as he slid against her drawing a soft sigh from her lips and he brushed that spot deep inside of her.

She gripped the fabric of the comforter under her as he added a second finger and began scissoring them, stretching her just the right way. He kissed her stomach and murmured praises against her bare skin.

There was no drunken fumbling or hesitant touches, he knew exactly what he was doing and exactly how to bring her to bliss. He chuckled as she let out a particularly loud moan as he slipped a third finger into her and used his thumb to rub her clit in tight circles.

He whispered more praises to her, coaxing her toward the edge of the abyss. Her thighs started shaking and her breath came in rapid burst and he knew she was close, he quickened his pace and leaned into her.

Her hands flew from the bed to his shoulders as she screamed her release, arching her back up into him. Her fingers dug into the exposed skin of his shoulders, drawing a soft hiss from him.

She fell against the bed panting as he withdrew his fingers and kissed her softly, no clashing teeth just his lips pressed gently against hers. She gripped the back of his neck and pulled him close as she came down from her high.

They sat there with their foreheads pressed together breathing in time. "You can take your pants off now," She chuckled.

"Yes, ma'am," He sat back and stepped off the end of the bed while she shimmied up the bed to rest comfortably against the pillows to watch him strip. She clicked her tongue and whistled lowly as the fabric pooled around his ankles.

He rolled his eyes and crawled back onto the bed, the bed dipped under his weight as she rolled to reach into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. He kissed the small of her back and playfully grabbed her ass.

She looked back at him and smiled. "Whatcha doing back there?"

"Just admiring the view," He kneaded her ass and pulled her hips toward him.

She groaned at the feeling of his cock nestled against her ass. She handed him the bottle of lube and quickly made herself a nest of pillows to support her upper body.

He leaned over her, peppering kisses along her spine and across her shoulders. "You want it like this?" She nodded furiously into the pillows.

He trailed kisses back down her spine and littered her hips with delicate open mouth pecks, nipping playing at the soft skin just above her tailbone. He slowly slid the delicate fabric of her panties down her thighs and flung them off the end of the bed.

She shivered with anticipation as she heard the cap of the bottle flip open and the wet sound of him coating his cock in a generous amount of the slick substance filled the air.

Heat flooded through her veins as she felt his tip probe her entrance. "Ready?"

She nodded again and he gripped her hip, smearing lube across her skin. He pulled her gently toward him and they hissed as he slid into her in one fluid motion.

His other hand moved to her hip and he gripped her tightly. She squirmed lifting her hips so he could get better leverage, he lifted her hips fully supporting her with his large hands.

"Move," She panted against the pillows. "Please,"

He planted a kiss in the middle of her back and did as she asked. He pulled his hips back leaving only the tip inside of her, he stayed there for a moment. "How's your grip?"

She twisted her body to look back at him. "What do you mean?"

He grinned and slammed his hips back into her, pulling a choked scream from her as she buried her face back into the pillows.

He had no intentions of being gentle with her today, she wouldn't be able to feel her legs by the time he was done with her.

He set a brutal pace, each thrust of his hips had her screaming into the pillows. She was beyond glad that the girls were with Nabooru, the headboard slammed against the wall with each thrust adding to the symphony of noises being made.

He moved his left hand from her hip and slid it under her to grip her jaw with it. A curse in his native language fell from his lips as he lifted her top half and pulled her toward his chest as he sat back on his heels.

Her head lolled to the side as she gripped his forearm, he was squeezing her neck just tightly enough to make her brain go fuzzy. "Such a good little Hylian," He chuckled against her ear.

She threw her head back to rest against his collar bone. The pressure around her neck was removed and she sucked in a harsh breath.

The hand that had been around her throat snaked down her waist and slipped between her legs to rub her clit in tight circles.

He grunted something unintelligible and dropped her, so that she was back face down against the mound of pillows.

She was in heaven as he took a moment to reposition his hips before driving back into her. This was what she had always craved, previous partners had either not cared about her pleasure or had over played the romance and treated her like flower they were afraid of crushing.

She felt his pace stutter as he bowed his head and rested it against her back and moved to grip the bed instead of her hips.

She cried out against the pillows as he began rubbing her clit again, spurring her closer to the edge and she happily tumbled over it.

Her knuckles went white as she gripped the pillows and screamed her release into them. He grunted behind her and warmth spurted across her back.

"Shit," She laughed. "That was amazing,"

He kissed the tip of her ear lightly. "Always is," He carefully straightened her legs for her, knowing that they would likely be cramped from staying in one position for so long.

She began wiggling her toes as he stepped off the bed trying to get blood moving through her legs again. She stayed face down on the bed and smiled when she heard the sink in the en suite bathroom turn on, he always took care of her.

Her neck cracked painfully as she turned to watch him as the bed dipped under his weight again. He gently wiped her back with a warm cloth, once she was clean he lifted her easily into his arms and carried her into the bathroom.

Her back protested as he lowered her to sit on the edge of the tub while he ran the water. "You know you don't have to do this, right?"

"Shut up and get in the bath," He smirked and helped her into the water.

She watched as he wrapped a towel around his waist and left the room, he returned a few moments later with two glasses of red wine. She took the one he offered her and moved toward the front of the garden tub so he could slip in behind her.

Once he was settled she leaned back against his chest and sipped the wine he had brought. "I have no idea how i'm going to explain this to my parents,"

He sat his glass on the edge of the tub and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his chest. "Tell them the truth,"

She turned her head up to him and raised an eyebrow. "You want me to just drop the giant bomb on my parents that their precious little girl is sleeping with criminal,"

He laughed, a deep laugh that reverberated through his chest. "Tell them i'm a businessman,"

It was technically the truth and she wouldn't feel too terrible about leaving the majority of the details of their relationship out when she told them. "True," She sighed. "They shouldn't ask to many questions as long as I tell them you treat me well,"

"It's going to be quiet around here while you're gone," He kissed the top of her head softly.

She turned to look at him and smiled. "Are you going to miss me?"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "It was merely an observation,"

"Oh sure," She laughed. "It was merely an observation," She deepened her voice as much as she could to mimic him.

"Shut up," He softly splashed water over her and she laughed more.

As they sat in the warm water she pondered where she would be today if she had stayed with the officer on the docks instead of passing him to that EMT.

She had never been so happy to have been held at gunpoint.


	8. Caught in the Crossfire

Aeris threw the last of her bags into the back seat of her car and turned to face Ganondorf. "That should be the last of them,"

He was wearing a charcoal grey suit today and he stuck his hands in his pockets awkwardly. "I guess it is,"

There was an awkward pause between them as Aeris shuffled from foot to foot. She still wasn't really sure where their relationship stood. She knew they shared a bed every night and the occasional kiss that lead to more, but they rarely talked about what they actually were.

Part of her wanted to throw a casual I love you at him then dive into her car and drive away. But, she wasn't sure how he would take that.

She sighed softly and moved to the driver side of the car and opened the door.

"Aeris," She turned to face Ganondorf and he suddenly looked as if he was unsure. "Uh, be safe,"

She smiled at him. "I'll call you when I get there,"

He smiled back and waved as she drove away.

* * *

Dark watched as Ganondorf paced the length of his office. "It's been hours, she should have called by now,"

"I'm sure she's fine, G," Dark moved from where he was leaning against the wall. "Her phone probably died,"

Ganondorf shot his underling a critical look. "Should I try calling her?"

"If you're that worried," Dark crossed his arms, he had never seen his boss like this before.

Ganondorf rubbed his face trying to decide on whether he was going to call and check on Aeris. Would he be bothering her? Would it make him seem needy or overbearing?

He sighed as he reached into his pocket and scrolled to her contact information. Her's was the only one in his phone with an image attached to it, a quick snap shot he had taken of Aeris curled around Riju on the couch, both of them sound asleep.

His thumb hovered over the call button and he forced himself to press it before he could talk himself out of it.

He swallowed down any doubts he had as he brought the phone to his ear. It rang once before playing Aeris' cheerful voicemail.

A feeling of dread washed over him as he put the phone down on his desk. "Straight to voicemail,"

Dark pushed himself off of the wall. "I'm sure her phone is just dead," He sent his boss a reassuring smile. "She'll probably call in the morning,"

Ganondorf sat in his chair and watched Dark leave the room wishing that he could believe the man, but something was off and he wouldn't be able to rest until he found out what it was.

* * *

The next morning there was still no word from the household's favorite Hylian and Ganondorf was starting to panic.

He wasn't sure why he was panicking. Aeris was a grown woman and she was more than capable of taking care of herself. But, he'd learned a long time ago to trust his gut and his gut was screaming at him that something was terribly wrong.

"G, I'm sure she's fine," Nabooru crossed her arms and sighed as she watched Ganondorf dig through his desk drawers.

He muttered something that sounded like a curse and sat up suddenly holding a small piece of paper. "Found it," He brushed a loose strand of hair from his face as he handed the paper to Nabooru.

There was a single neatly written line of text on the scrap of paper. A phone number followed by the name Ahia Shepherd. "Why do you have her mom's number?"

"Emergency contact," Aeris had given Ganondorf her mother's number a few weeks after moving in. 'Just in case' she had said.

"But why are you giving it to me?" She held the piece of paper between her meticulously manicured fingers.

"I want you to call her,"

The two of them stared at each other for a moment before Nabooru sighed and pulled her phone from her back pocket. "Because it will be less weird if a girl friend is calling to check on her, right?"

Ganondorf shrugged and watched as Nabooru dialed the number and brought the phone to her ear. He held his breath as the phone rang, only letting it out once Nabooru perked up and began speaking in her politest voice. "Is this Mrs. Shepherd?"

There was a brief pause and Nabooru nodded. "Hi, my name is Nabooru. I'm a friend of Aeris',"

The woman on the other end spoke for a moment and Nabooru nodded along. "Yes, ma'am that's why I'm calling. I can't seem to get ahold of Aeris and I was just wondering if she had made it home safely,"

Nabooru's face fell and Ganondorf shot up from his seat. "You haven't heard from her either?"

"Yes ma'am I'll let you know if I hear anything," Nabooru wouldn't meet Ganondorf's gaze as she lowered the phone. She stared at her feet unsure of what to say.

"Dark!" Ganondorf suddenly bellowing the man's name made Nabooru flinch.

Frantic footsteps bolting up the stairs broke the silence that followed. Ganondorf stood silently behind his desk face devoid of emotion, the only indication he was feeling anything was the iron grip he had on the edge of the desk.

Dark burst through the door, panic evident in his crimson eyes. "Yeah, boss?"

"I want every available man on the street looking for Aeris," He tapped his finger gently on the surface of the desk as he spoke. "Her family owns a farm in a small town just west of the Great Plateau I want every inch of every road along that route searched for any sign of her,"

Dark nodded solemnly. "Anything else boss?" Ganondorf shook his head slowly and Dark backed out of the room.

"G?" Nabooru stepped forward.

He held up his hand to halt her. "Leave me alone,"

Ganondorf watched the woman turn and leave the room without another word. Once he was alone he sank into his chair and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Dark tried to steady his breath as he climbed the stairs leading to Ganondorf's office. They had been searching every inch of the city for days with no luck but an hour ago he had gotten a phone call that made his hair stand on end.

He stopped just before the door to the office and took a shaky breath and rapped his knuckles on the door lightly.

When no response came he tentatively turned the knob and poked his head through. "Hey, boss,"

When the man behind the desk didn't move Dark stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

Ganondorf looked rough, a lack of sleep and excess of stress had taken its toll on the Gerudo. He took a deep breath. "What is it, Dark?"

"Uh," The smaller man raked a hand through his hair and sighed unsure of how to proceed.

"Spit it out," Dark flinched as Ganondorf snapped at him.

"Two of the guys found something,"

Ganondorf's head snapped toward Dark. "What?"

Dark took another shaky breath. "There's a rest stop just outside of the city," Dark paused, he really didn't want to finish what he was saying but the look on Ganondorf's face pushed him to continue. "They found her car,"

"But, not her," He spoke slowly and deliberately as a jolt of energy filled the room.

The hairs on the back of Dark's neck and arms stood on end as the energy washed over him. He had only felt this energy once before, anxiety flooded through him as he stepped back toward the door. He suddenly wished there was someone else in the room with them, he did not want to be on the receiving end of Ganondorf's rage. "But, not her," He swallowed thickly. "Her bags were still in the back seat, and,"

"And?" Ganondorf's voice was little more than a growl as he rose from his seat and loomed over his desk.

"There was blood," The energy in the room fell away as quickly as it had come. "In the front seat,"

Ganondorf sat back down slowly as the weight of what Dark had said crashed over him. "Arrange a meeting with every boss in the city," Dark shifted uneasily from foot to foot as Ganondorf turned to stare at the weapons on the wall behind his desk. "I want to talk to each and every one of them,"

"You think one of them would have the spine to take her?"

Ganondorf chuckled darkly. "I don't know, but I want them to look me in the eye and tell me they didn't,"

Dark nodded and backed closer to the door. "I'll get right on that," He turned and reached for the door knob.

"And Dark?"

He turned back to the desk. "Yeah, boss?"

"Remember that phone call we talked about?"

Dark's mouth went dry. "Yeah, boss,"

Ganondorf turned back to his underling, his face unreadable. "I think it's time you made that call,"

Dark watched Ganondorf spin back around and cross his arms over his chest. He waited a minute before ducking out of the room and resting his head against the wood of the door.

He struggled to catch his breath as he slowly pulled his phone from his pocket. He stared at the dark screen, he never thought he would actually have to make this phone call.

If Dark had doubted how strongly Ganondorf felt for Aeris, that doubt was gone.

He was preparing to burn the city to the ground to find her and Hylia help anyone caught in the Crossfire

* * *

A/N: Woo boy, sorry if this seemed rushed I'm trying to move along with the plot. I told you this was taking a darker turn than expected and here we are. Aeris is gone, Gan is on the war path, secret plans are being played out.

Any guesses on who has Aeris? I've been dropping hints, I wonder if anyone has picked up on them.

Who is Dark calling, and why?


	9. Secret Meetings and a Box Full of Teeth

The sound of Ganondorf drumming his fingers lightly on the table echoed through the otherwise quiet room. He eyed the Twili woman across from him as she shifted uncomfortably.

She was nervous.

Anyone in her position would be, even though she had decided upon meeting him in a public place. A restaurant with several private rooms, the way he was calmly observing her every move set her on edge.

The woman flicked her orange eyes toward one of her guards nervously. "I understand that you're upset by this, but what would I have to gain by pissing you off this badly?"

Hilda had asked him the same question. What would anyone have to gain by pissing him off? He had been pondering that golden question for days. "You tell me Midna," His voice was dangerously calm and deceptively smooth.

"G, I know there's still some bad blood between us over Zant, but he's not worth the time or effort," The Twili woman leaned back against the chair she was sitting in.

Zant had once upon a time been one of Midna's top advisors until he had betrayed her in favor of Ganondorf. "I believe you." He rose from his chair and fixed his black suit jacket. "I appreciate your honesty,"

He heard Midna let out a deep breath as he left the room followed by Dark and Nabooru. "Do you really believe her?"

He kept his eyes forward as Dark rushed to open the restaurant's door. "Yes,"

The longer Aeris was missing the less he was speaking and the fouler his mood became. Everyone was constantly walking on eggshells around him, fearing the moment he would finally explode.

The ride back to the manor was mostly silent, with only Dark and Nabooru trying to make idle chat. Ganondorf sat in the backseat with his hands folded neatly over his chest staring blankly out of the tinted window.

There was a storm brewing behind his golden eyes, one the likes of which had never been seen before. Dark and Nabooru knew it was coming and could only pray that Aeris was found before it arrived.

There would be hell to pay if she wasn't and there was no way of knowing who would be on the receiving end of his wrath.

They only had one of the city's bosses to meet with, and no one was looking forward to this one. Ganondorf and Kohga hadn't been alone in a room together since their last little incident and there was too much on the line for Dark and Nabooru to expect Ganondorf to keep his cool if Kohga pissed him off.

Kohga had insisted on meeting in one of his places of "business" so there was no telling what the slimy little man had up his sleeve. Ganondorf brushed off his sleeves as he stepped out of the car. "I want you two on high alert. If one of his men so much as sneezes while we're here I want to know about it,"

Dark and Nabooru nodded slowly and made sure to stay a few steps back if Ganondorf lashed out neither of them wanted to be within arms reach. As they entered the building the meeting was to take place in they were swarmed by Kohga's men.

"We need to inspect you for weapons," A tiny man, one of the Yiga footsoldiers, stepped forward. The signature white and red mask he wore obscured his face as he looked up at Ganondorf.

The Gerudo man shot a hand out and grabbed the man by the face. The man panicked as he was lifted into the air, he scrambled to grip Ganondorf's arm to support himself. "You're an idiot if you think I need weapons to kill you," He brought the man closer to his face. "I could slaughter every man in this room and barely break a sweat,"

His golden eyes burned as he cracked the man's mask revealing terrified crimson eyes. "Now go and fetch your precious Master," Ganondorf dropped the boy and he took off running as his feet hit the floor.

"G, he was just a kid," Nabooru stepped forward and placed a tentative hand on Ganondorf's shoulder.

He shrugged away from her. "Don't forget why we're here," The coldness in his voice was unsettling.

Dark put his hand on Nabooru's shoulder and shook his head when she looked back at him, Ganondorf was reaching levels of pissed neither of them had seen before. The door to the back room opened and a squat heavyset man in a unique mask stepped through. "Ganondorf Dragmire, to what do I owe the pleasure of having The Beast himself in my humble abode?"

"Don't be coy Kohga, You know why I'm here," Ganondorf's voice was little more than a growl living up to the title he had earned for himself.

"Right this way," Kohga gave a mock bow. "We'll talk in my office,"

Dark and Nabooru moved to follow Ganondorf through the door Kohga had gestured to, but he held a hand out to stop them. "Stay here,"

"But Boss," Dark spoke up but was silenced by a glare.

Nabooru and Dark watched silently as Ganondorf disappeared through the door behind Kohga. "I don't think this is going to end well," Dark sighed as several of Kohga's men closed ranks around them.

One of them, a Blademaster Kohga called them, sported what looked like a freshly wrapped cut on his right hand. "What happened to you?"

Nabooru nodded toward the man's hand and he followed her gaze. "Master got a new pet," The large man's voice was muffled by his mask. "Little bitch bit me,"

"A dog did that to you?" Dark glanced toward Nabooru.

"She's a feisty little bitch," The man tucked his hands behind his back as he noticed both Nabooru and Dark staring at his hand. "But a dog with no teeth can't bite,"

The ominous tone in the man's voice made the hair on the back of Nabooru's neck raise, she turned back to the man to question him further but Ganondorf emerged from the back room, his suit jacket was slung over his shoulder and he was rolling his sleeves down. "We're done here,"

Dark and Nabooru sent each other concerned glances and rushed to follow him out of the building.

Ganondorf barely let the car come to a stop before he opened the back door and rushed inside of his home. Kohga had done the one thing he was good at and talked circles the whole meeting and Ganondorf was not in the mood to deal with the man's evasive tactics.

He looked down at his freshly bruised knuckles and a pang of heartache washed over him, Aeris would have taken one look at his hands and fussed over him for hours. He missed her more than he thought possible and the thought of her being in danger or pain made his blood boil.

A sudden noise from the kitchen drew his attention as he walked toward the noise he tried not to get his hopes up, but there was a small part of him that expected to turn the corner and see Aeris struggling to open the juice or baking cookies.

But as he turned the corner he saw Urbosa digging through the cabinets. "Damn it,"

"Language you lady," Urbosa jumped as she heard her brother's voice behind her.

"Hylia, Gan you scared me!" She spun toward her older brother and put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Bo," The young Gerudo rolled her eyes at the nickname and Ganondorf gave her a small albeit forced smile.

"Do you know when Aeris is coming home?" The question caught Ganondorf off guard, as far as Urbosa and Riju knew Aeris was still with her family. "I have this class party thing and I was wondering if she would bake cookies for it,"

Ganondorf's heart ached for his siblings, none of them had ever had normal parental interactions until Aeris waltz into their lives with her baking skills and zest for life. "She's going to be gone a little longer than she thought," He walked over to the cabinets and pulled a book from one of the higher shelves. "Here, the recipe should be in here somewhere,"

Urbosa took the hefty book from her brother and smiled. "I didn't know Aeris had a cookbook," She flipped through the pages with a small smile on her face. "Can I try making dinner tonight?"

She looked up at him with big green eyes and he ruffled her hair playfully. "Sure thing, kid. Just don't burn the house down,"

"Hey! I'm not a kid anymore!" Urbosa whined and tried to fix her hair.

"Just be careful," He patted her head and turned to leave the kitchen, he needed a drink.

"Hey, Gan," He turned back to Urbosa to see her hugging Aeris' cookbook. "If you talk to Aeris can you tell her I hope she comes home soon?"

"I hope she does too Bo," As he turned away from the kitchen and headed up the stairs he struggled to swallow back a wave of emotion that was somewhere between rage and longing. Aeris had become such a big part of their daily lives and now that she was gone there was a massive hole he didn't know how to fill.

He pushed open the door of his office and headed toward the small bar in the corner. Just as he was pouring himself a drink Dark and Nabooru walked in and he noticed Dark holding a box about the size of a shoebox.

"This just came for you," Dark placed the box on Ganondorf's desk and stepped back.

"Who brought it?" He downed the drink and moved behind his desk. The box was wrapped in plain brown paper and twine, nothing looked special about it.

"Some delivery guy, he was in a uniform," Dark knew the drill any strange packages were to be brought straight to Ganondorf.

Ganondorf nodded and slowly untied the twine and the paper fell away revealing a plain cardboard box. He cut through the tape and slowly opened the box, but what was inside made his heart stop, he froze staring at the contents of the box unsure of how to proceed.

"What is it, Boss?" Dark stepped forward but Nabooru grabbed his arm.

"G, talk to us," The look on the man's face made her blood run cold.

Ganondorf slowly reached into the box and pulled out a black mass, peices of it slipped through his fingers and floated gently to the floor. Dark suddenly felt nauseous and Nabooru had to turn away. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is?'' Nabooru almost seemed to be pleading with the Gods.

Ganondorf brought the mass closer to his face and the familiar tropical smell of Aeris shampoo filled his senses, he closed his eyes and dropped the loose wavy locks onto his desk. Judging by the amount of hair in the box someone had taken a razor and damn near completely shaved her head.

"Oh, Hylia," Dark doubled over, some little part of him had been hoping that Aeris had simply gotten tired of them and ghosted, but this confirmed his worst fears.

"There's another box," Ganondorf's voice was void of emotion as he reached into the box and pulled out another smaller box, the kind you would put a piece of jewelry in. There was a note taped to the top.

"_She has such a pretty little mouth, I just know it had to be a tight squeeze for you, so I took the liberty of making some room," _

Dread washed over him as he slowly opened the lid and bile rose up his throat as he was greeted by four perfect molars, he dropped the box and the teeth clattered across the wooden surface.

Nabooru let out a small cry and Dark turned away unable to face the reality of what he was seeing.

Ganondorf trembled with rage and with a roar he flipped his desk in one swift motion. He stood in place his golden eyes burning with hatred, his breath coming in ragged heaves.

Someone was going to die, someone was going to die a slow painful death.

He was going to make sure of it.


	10. Feel My Wrath and Extreme Self-doubt

Dark's hands trembled as he sank to the floor using the wall to steady himself. This was his fault if he would have been more careful that night on the docks if he had noticed the cops before it was too late Aeris would have never been there and none of this would have happened.

He let out a shaky breath as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled his phone out, he stared at his reflection in the darkened screen before unlocking the device and dialing a number from memory.

The phone only rang three times but it felt like it took centuries for the line to click and a familiar voice to greet him. "It's me," He laid his head back against the wall as the other side of the call remained silent. "I know I'm not supposed to call you at work, but, we need you,"

He could hear the person on the other end walking, the heels of their shoes clicking against floors echoed across the call. "It's Aeris, she's in trouble," Dark winced as the person on the other end whisper yelled into the phone. "I know I should have called you sooner, but we thought we had it handled,"

There was a pause on the other end and Dark shuddered as he was asked a question. "It's bad, really bad," Dark managed a weak smile as he heard rapid footsteps on the other end. "You know I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't," A car door closed and an engine started. "Don't worry, G, knows you're coming,"

Dark pulled the phone away from his ear and ended the call. He dropped his phone onto the floor beside him and buried his head into his arms. He never would have guessed that the young paramedic that had saved his life would become one of his best friends and now she was gone and he didn't know if she was coming back.

The tension in the air was palpable as Nabooru and Dark watched Ganondorf stare blankly out of the front window of his home. The man had become increasingly sullen with each passing day to the point that he barely said more than two words to anyone who tried to speak with him. They had all been affected by the delivery of that box and the implications of its contents, but Ganondorf had had the visceral reaction.

He retreated into himself in a way that neither Dark nor Nabooru had seen before. The robust cocky man they had known was gone, replaced by a shadow, a mere fraction of what he had once been.

Nabooru moved to try and comfort her cousin, she had been doing a lot of comforting the past few days. It was the only thing that made her feel useful even if most of her attempts were rejected. As she came to stand beside Ganondorf a sleek black sedan pulled into the driveway. "Who the hell is that?" She turned to Dark and the man ducked his head as if to avoid the entire situation.

As she turned back to the window a familiar blond figure emerged from the driver seat of the car. "What the fuck is he doing here?" Her gaze jumped from Dark to Ganondorf and she took a step toward the door when neither of the men moved.

Dark stepped between the woman and the door and shook his head. "Let him come,"

Rage filled her eyes and she raised a hand to shove the smaller man out of her way.

"Nabooru stop," Ganondorf finally turned to face the pair. "I had Dark call him,"

"G, I know we're all willing to do anything to find Aeris, but I draw the line at involving him," Nabooru spun toward her cousin with disbelief in her eyes.

"It's good to see you to Nabooru," A calm male voice spoke from the doorway.

The woman spun toward the visitor with a hiss. "You're not welcome here, Link"

The blond man pushed himself off of the door frame and moved toward Dark. "I was invited," He reached up and pushed a loose strand of hair from Dark's face. "Are you alright?"

Dark nodded as he leaned into the blond's hand. "I am now,"

Nabooru took a step back from the pair and looked quickly toward Ganondorf, who was staring idly out the window once again. "What the fuck is going on?"

Dark stepped away from Link as if he just realized the position he had been in. "Link and I are…" He let the sentence fall away from his lips unfinished as he saw the rage building in Nabooru's eyes.

"We're dating," Link grabbed Dark's hand and brought it to his lips. "Have been for years,"

Nabooru's jaw dropped as she turned to Ganondorf. "You knew about this?"

He nodded slowly. "It was a mutually beneficial arrangement,"

"I've been covering your asses for years now," Link let go of Dark's hand with a gentle squeeze.

"And if you broke up?" Nabooru was struggling to comprehend the information before her. "What's stopping you from turning us all in?"

"His reputation," Ganondorf turned away from the window and settled into one of the armchairs with his hands clasped firmly over his chest. "If it got out that Hyrule's golden boy is fucking a criminal it would ruin him,"

Link chuckled. "And what about you and Aeris?" The room went dead silent as the blond detective spoke. "Was that a mutually beneficial arrangement?"

Ganondorf let out a deep breath and Nabooru readied herself to get between the two men. "No, it wasn't," The heartache and grief in his voice were nearly tangible as he spoke. "And it's my biggest regret,"

"So you don't regret tormenting the citizens of this city for years?" Link snorted. "I knew it,"

Ganondorf rose from his seat suddenly and energy crackled through the air. "Don't test your luck, boy," Nabooru placed a gentle hand of his shoulder in an attempt to calm him and he lowered himself back into the chair much to her surprise. "Her car is at the rest stop on Route 6. Dark with you go and get the… box?"

Link raised a brow as Dark hurried out of the room and up the stairs. "Box?" His confusion grew as Nabooru averted her gaze and Ganondorf brought one of his hands up to cover his face. "What's in the box?"

The longer Dark was gone the longer Link had to examine the two people sitting across the room from him, and the more he realized just how dire of a situation this was. The few times he had been in the same room as Ganondorf Dragmire, he had been an overwhelming presence, a dominating figure that demanded either fear or respect… or both.

But the man sitting across the room from him was neither of those things anymore, the man sitting across from his was exhausted. Link watched as Ganondorf's hands trembled slightly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and Link shuddered as he recalled all too clearly what those hands were normally capable of.

Link had been fresh out of the academy the first time he had encountered Ganondorf. He had been cocky and planned to take out the Gerudo prince of crime, who had just recently taken over his father's throne, single-handedly. Link could still remember the way Ganondorf's golden eyes had bored into his own as the man had wrapped his hands around his throat. It had taken two surgeries and years of speech therapy for Link to regain his voice after the incident.

Link welcomed the sound of Dark coming back down the stairs as an escape from his thoughts, though he still found his fingers lightly brushing the small scar on his throat. He noticed that the box in Dark's hands was shaking as the man drew near him, but it wasn't until he looked closer that he realized that it wasn't the box itself that was shaking. Dark's hands were visibly trembling.

"Here," Dark handed the box to Link with a shaky breath. "Careful it's evidence,"

Link briefly wondered what the hell had everyone so on edge other than Aeris being in trouble and surely whatever Aeris had gotten herself into couldn't be that bad, could it? One look at the other's faces made him second guess opening the box to find out, but he opened it anyway.

The box nearly fell out of his grasp. "Are those-"

"Teeth," Ganondorf had returned to looking out the window but the image of what was in that box was burned into his mind. Even he wasn't cruel enough to mail someone's teeth to a loved one. He had done his fair share of unspeakable things but there were lines that even he wouldn't cross.

"I'll get these analyzed," He gently closed the box, suddenly feeling as if he was holding a bomb. "To make sure they're hers,"

"You do that," Ganondorf's voice was devoid of emotion as he stood from his chair.

The other occupants of the room watched the large man as he left. "I'll get somebody out to her car as well," Link tucked the box under his arm and laid a gentle hand on Dark's shoulder. "I'll let you know if we find anything,"

The two remaining occupants of the room nodded solemnly and Link took that as his signal to leave. He cradled the box carefully under one arm as he left the house and placed it gently in his front seat. He looked at it for a few moments before turning his key in the ignition of his car and starting the familiar drive to his precinct.

Something told him that he wouldn't be getting much sleep for a while.


	11. Whiplash

A/N: After a lot of thought and a ton of reworking, I've decided to bring this story out of hiatus. I've completely changed where the plot was going but I feel like it was a change for the better.

I'm so happy to be writing this again and I hope you guys enjoy having it back :D

* * *

Link stood in the pouring rain banging on the front door of Ganondorf's house. It was late, nearly midnight, in fact, but the information he had just received was urgent.

He raised his fist to bang on the thick oak door again, but it swung open to reveal a disheveled Nabooru in a cream-colored robe with her hair wound into intricate braids. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" She pulled her robe tighter around herself and stepped out into the rain. "This better be good,"

"Something tells me you weren't asleep either way," Link pulled a thick folder from inside of his jacket. "I have information,"

Nabooru's eyes flicked from Link's face to the folder, and she jerked her head, motioning for him to follow her inside.

The air inside the house was much warmer than the bitter wet cold that prevailed over the world outside. Link followed Nabooru into the living room, and she promptly turned back to him. "Stay here," She hissed as she pointed to the couch.

She waited until he sat down before heading for the stairs. It had only been a few short days since Dark had brought Link into the equation, and Nabooru still wasn't entirely sure of the detective's intentions. She had been convinced that Link would jump at the chance to catch Ganondorf with his guard down, she had evidently been wrong… there was still time, though.

She was unsure if leaving the man alone in the living room was a good idea as she climbed the stairs toward Ganondorf's office, but there was no one else in the house to keep an eye on him.

Nabooru sighed as she came to a stop in front of the door to Ganondorf's office, he rarely left his office most days, and part of her knew that it was because the rest of the house held too many memories that he would rather not face.

She didn't bother knocking as she pushed the door open, he wouldn't have answered her anyway. Ganondorf was sitting with his back to the door as she peered into the room, staring at the weapons that hung on the wall behind his desk. The golden sword and trident both held ceremonial value to the Gerudo race and had been two of their father's most prized possessions, Nabooru tried not to think too intently on how they had come into his possession.

"What is it?" Ganondorf's voice was devoid of emotion, and he didn't turn to face her when he spoke.

Nabooru stepped fully into the room and cleared her throat. "Link is here," Ganondorf turned his chair suddenly to face her and leaned heavily against his desk. "He says he has some new information,"

She watched as a sudden wave of emotion washed over him, it was the tiniest flicker of light behind his eyes, a slight tug at the corner of his mouth, but it was quickly hidden behind a stone facade.

"Bring him to me," He sat back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. There wasn't much information the detective could give him that he didn't already know.

There was only one man in Castle City stupid enough to piss off Ganondorf, but there was no way Ganondorf could retaliate without starting an all-out gang war.. Kohga had at least been smart enough to realize this and use it to his advantage.

Ganondorf raked his fingers through his hair; he never thought that something like this would have gotten to him as badly as it had, there had never been anyone other than Nabooru and the girls that he held in such high regards. There was something about Aeris, though, something about her that had drawn him to her.

He drew in a deep breath as he heard who he assumed was Nabooru and Link coming up the stairs. The first time he had met the detective had been during a dark time in his life, a time when most of his days had been spent in a blind alcohol-induced rage. He respected the man, though, in a strange kind of way.

Again Nabooru didn't bother knocking as she entered his office, Link on the other had paused before entering. Ganondorf steeled himself as the detective finally stepped into the room, masking his emotion had always been the one thing he had always excelled at.

"I'm sorry for coming by so late," Link tapped the folder in his hand against his free hand as he spoke. "But, I didn't think it could wait,"

"Speak then," Nabooru snapped clearly, already annoyed with the detective.

Link turned toward Nabooru and blinked once before shrugging and moving to place the folder on Ganondorf's desk. "I ran the blood we found in Aeris' car through the database, it wasn't hers," He flipped open the folder as Ganondorf took in a harsh breath. "It did match one Kraden Chigurh, though. He has a long track record and is a known member of the Yiga clan,"

"Well, that only confirms what we already knew," Nabooru moved to lean against Ganondorf's desk, preparing to step between the two men.

"Let him finish Nabooru," Ganondorf put his head in his hands and gently rubbed his temples.

"No, she has a point." Link picked the folder up and tucked it under his arm. "I'm sorry, I wish I had more information for you,"

Ganondorf stopped rubbing his temples and sighed deeply. "You did your job well enough." He rose from his seat, haggard and beaten down. "You can leave now Link; there's nothing more you can do,"

Link followed closely behind Ganondorf as he exited the office and turned toward his bedroom. "Wait, have either of you seen Dark?"

Ganondorf froze and turned back toward Link. "What do you mean?"

Nabooru stepped out of the office and closed the door behind her. "We thought he was with you,"

Link shook his head softly. "I haven't seen him in days,"

* * *

Dark reclined on a plush velvet sofa with a lazy grin plastered on his face as he took in the opulent decor of the room he was currently in. Where Ganondorf's home was humble with muted colors and an airy open floor plan, this was the polar opposite with lowered lights and a dark, dank feel to it.

"You look pleased with yourself," Dark flicked his crimson eyes toward the man as he spoke, his mask muffled his voice, giving it a muted quality that fit his personality.

"Do I?" Dark gave his most predatory grin, a skill he had learned from years of watching Ganondorf in meetings.

"So, tell me, Dark was it?" The masked man leaned forward with his hand, clasped firmly in front of him. "Why are you here?"

Dark's smile widened as he brought his foot up to rest on his opposite knee. "I believe we can help each other." He leaned forward and licked his lips. "Master Kohga,"

A laugh bubbled up from deep in Kohga's rounded gut. "Oh, really?" The masked leader of the Yiga clan fought back a fit of giggles. "I thought you worshiped the ground that Ganondorf walked on?"

Dark scoffed. "Please, I might have once upon a time, but seeing him turn into a sniveling little bitch over a woman showed me that maybe he isn't worth following," He inspected his fingernails waiting for Kohga's response.

"Well, then." Dark could hear the grin in Kohga's voice as he spoke. "What can you offer me?"

Dark's grin widened. "What do you want?"


	12. Promise to a Friend

Dark has had some stupid ideas in his time, some truly moronic "people could die if we do this' ideas, but this was the pinnacle of stupidity.

He strode through the halls of Kohga's manor with a lazy grin on his face and his hands in his pockets, trying to exude as much confidence as possible. He had been gaining the trust of the masked mob boss for nearly a week and was already trusted enough to be left to his own devices.

All it had taken was him handing over the location of a warehouse full of weapons…

Ganondorf was definitely going to kill him… with his bare hands… and then he would probably string him up by his own bowels.

It would be worth it though.

This plan, if it worked, would be worth all the potential maiming and or killing. Unless Kohga caught on before Dark was ready for him to. Then he would be beaten and tortured until he was a black and blue corpse floating down the Zora's River.

He flashed a wicked grin toward an idle member of the Yiga and heard a feminine scoff from behind the eerie mask. "What's wrong, doll?" He propped himself against the wall opposite the masked woman. "Boring detail?"

This woman was his ticket forward.

"Hah," The thin woman scoffed again. "Guarding Master Kohga's favorite plaything is far from boring," Dark could hear the cruel mirth in her voice as she cackled. "Such lovely music comes from behind this door,"

Dark bit back the wave of anger that clawed up his throat and plastered on his most dazzling smile. "Plaything?"

"Some little bitch that rubbed him the wrong way," The woman cackled again, the sound eerily muffled by the mask she wore. "Rumor has it he stole her from Ganondorf himself,"

"As if," Dark rolled his eyes and scoffed, keeping his cool and calm facade. "Ganondorf is incapable of human emotion. Kohga is just trying to boost his own ego,"

"You would know," The playful tone in the woman's voice made his hands tremble with rage.

"I would know," He hoped she could see the slight point of his canines as he widened his grin. "Have fun guarding a defenseless plaything," He gave the woman a lazy wave as he turned and made his way deeper into the maze of Kohga's mansion.

A heavy silence settled over the mansion as night fell, Dark stood staring out of one of the few windows. The sky was void of both the stars and moon, casting dark shadows over the faint city skyline in the distance.

He needed to move soon.

The phone in his pocket buzzed softly drawing Dark out of his hole of thoughts. He lifted the small black device out of his pocket and sighed as a familiar name flashed on the illuminated screen. It had been weeks since he had spoken to anyone that he usually spoke to on a daily basis.

His thumb hovered over the red button that would silence the buzzing, but he hit the green button instead and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hey, love," He tried to hide the waver in his voice as he was greeted with silence on the other end.

"_Where are you?" _Link's voice was devoid of emotion as he finally spoke. "_It's been weeks, Dark," _

"I know, love," His crimson eyes flicked down the hall both ways before he began moving through them toward his destination.

"_Don't you "love" me," _Anger crept through the phone into Dark's ear. "_Where are you?"_

"I have a plan," Dark was whispering now, anxiety clawed at his throat. "Just trust me, please,"

"_Trust you?" _Link scoffed on the other end. "_Like Ganondorf trusted you?"_

Dark paused as the venom in Link's voice hit him like a brick wall. "Please, just trust me,"

"_The man is a wreck Dark," _LInk's voice raised an octave the same way it always did when he was exceptionally angry. "_Nabooru says that he hasn't left his office in weeks, not even when one of his warehouses was raided," _Dark felt like he was going to vomit as Link spoke. "_And when he needed YOU most, his most trusted underling, one of the few people he truly sees as a friend. You disappeared when he needed you," _

"Are you sure you're a cop?" Biting humor was always his defense mechanism. "You do know that you're talking about your biggest enemy right?"

"_I'm talking about a broken man," _Link spat before silence fell over the line. "_Whatever this plan of yours is, you better do it soon," _

The line clicked and went dead, leaving Dark alone in the silent hall facing what could potentially be his death.

"They make you stand here all day and night?" Dark smirked as he turned the corner to see the same masked woman standing in front of a closed door. "You sure you aren't bored?"

Dark silently choked as a muffled scream echoed from beyond the door. "Oh not at all," The pure joy that radiated from her voice was enough to make Dark's stomach turn.

"Someone's having fun," Dark clenched his fist behind his back as another agonized scream was cut short behind the door.

"It's Kraden's turn tonight," The woman examined her perfectly manicured nails. "The little bitch bit him when he grabbed her. He's getting his pound of flesh,"

Dark clenched his jaw as he forced himself to smile. "Sounds like fun," His own words burned in his throat as the rage building in his chest slowly crept toward the point of no return.

"You want in?" He could imagine the cold look in the woman's eyes as she stepped aside and offered him entrance to the room.

"Me?" Dark put a hand on his chest in mock surprise. "Sounds like fun,"

He stepped toward the woman with a sickly sweet grin as another piercing scream rebounded through the wall. He reached for the doorknob, but turned at the last moment and wrapped his hands around the woman's face. His fingers gripped the side of her face under the mask and he slammed her head against the wall, the force of the blow cracked the mask and the woman slumped lifelessly to the floor.

His hands trembled as he stared down at her lifeless body. "You'll all pay," He crouched down and pulled the mask off of her face revealing her face. She was pretty, in a cruel kind of way, her nose was sharp and her jaw square. "For every hair on her head that one of you touched, you will pay,"

He rose to his feet and straightened his suit jacket. His hands were still trembling as he reached for the doorknob again, this time he had every intention of turning it. The door clicked open and he slowly pushed it open and he hoped that whoever was inside would be to preoccupied to notice him enter.

But the scene inside the room took his breath away.

A small woman stood over a large man with a jagged kitchen knife clutched tightly in her hand. She was battered and bruised beyond recognition, with nothing but a tattered bra and underwear on.

Her back was facing him and dozens of cuts and bruises littered the mottled skin, her right knee was twisted at an awkward angle and her left arm was tucked against her chest. Her black hair was cropped close to her scalp in rough uneven patches and her shoulders heaved at she stared down at the man who had been in the room with her.

Blood poured from his face, neck, and chest as he laid in a crumpled heap and took his last shuddering breath. Unspeakable wrath had been taken out on the man and Dark had no doubt in his mind that he had deserved every single one of those stab wounds.

"Aeris?" He said her name like he was seeing her ghost.

When she turned to face him with hunched shoulders and trembling legs, there was no trace of tears, not in her eyes or in tracks down her bloodstained face. Her eyes were narrowed and cold, hard in a way that he had never seen before. The light that had once shone behind her green eyes was gone, there was nothing there and he knew in that moment she was somewhere far away.

He held his hands up with his fingers spread trying to calm her as her bottom lip began to tremble. "Aeris, hun, it's Dark,"

"Dark?" The knife tumbled from her fingers as the first hint of tears began building in her eyes and her maimed knee buckled, unable to support her weight anymore.

He rushed to her side, shrugging his suit jacket off as he did to wrap her trembling form in it. She gripped the front of his shirt with broken fingers as she sobbed against him. Each broken sound that left her broke his heart even more than the last.

"Dark," She took several shuddering breaths as she looked up at him with sad broken arms. "If you're really here, I need you to do something for me,"

"Anything," He wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and winced as he noticed the way her chest seemed to rise unevenly with every breath she took.

She gripped his face in her trembling hands and pulled his face toward her until their noses were nearly touching.

"Kill me," Dark's eyes blew wide as the weight of what she had just asked him to do settled over him. "Please, kill me," He looked down at her and the pure determination in her eyes made him suck in a deep breath.

Her grip on his shirt faltered and she collapsed against him. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her easily into his arms. The world felt like it was crashing down around him as he turned and carried her limp form out of the room and through the darkened halls of Kohga's mansion.

His best friend was in his arms battered and bruised after weeks of enduring unimaginable torture and pain and she had just begged him to kill her, to end her suffering. It was only fitting when lightning cracked across the sky and rain began pouring from the heavens as he stepped out into the night and disappeared into the inky blackness.


	13. Throne without Faith

Red.

All he saw these days was red.

Dark was M.I.A, one of their warehouses had been raided, and the love of his life was probably dead at this point.

Ganondorf was seeing red, shades of crimson that he had never seen before and someone was going to pay. His fingers drummed against the wooden surface of his desk as four lackeys stood trembling in his office.

"You're telling me that none of you saw anything?" His voice was just barely a deep rumble in his chest.

"No sir," A rat-faced scrawny Hylian named Morah spoke up with his chest puffed out trying to hide the waver in his voice.

"No, sir," Ganondorf chuckled darkly as his fingers stopped drumming and he leaned forward in his chair. "Care to explain how that's possible?"

The four men standing across from his desk shrank back. "We're not sure,"

"YOU'RE NOT SURE!" The desk rattled dangerously as Ganondorf's palm slammed down onto it. "PRAISE HYLIA THAT EXPLAINS SO FUCKING MUCH!"

Energy crackled through the room as Ganondorf stared down the few men. They had been the ones assigned to guard the warehouse full of weapons that had been raided, seemingly with no witnesses.

"It must have happened between rotations," Ganondorf's deadly gaze drifted to the man who spoke up, Zabas the only one of them that seemed to have any sense.

"Oh, really," Something dark crept into Ganondorf's voice as he stepped around his desk. "Between rotations you say,"

"They must have had an in," Zabas's green eyes flicked to his cohorts. "Someone had to have told them the shift schedule,"

Ganondorf's eyebrow twitched as rage bubbled up in his chest. "Are you suggesting we have a traitor?"

"I–" Zabas swallowed thickly as all eyes in the room turned to him. "I guess so,"

"You guess so?" Ganondorf pushed off of his desk and stepped toward the slight Hylian.

Zabas backpedaled with his hands up trying to talk his way out of Ganondorf's rage.

"You guess so?" Ganondorf repeated himself as his hand wrapped around Zabas's jaw and lifted the man to meet his gaze.

The blond scrambled trying in vain to grip Ganondorf's arm to keep himself steady as his feet dangled in the air. The other men in the room were silent as they watched with wide eyes as Ganondorf brought Zabas to his face, close enough that their noses were nearly touching.

"Are you fucking with me?" Ganondorf's voice was dangerously low and the man in his grasp weakly tried to shake his head. "Then get the fuck out of my face,"

There was a beat of silence before Ganondorf launched the man towards the door. He flew limply through the air until his back connected with the wooden surface and the frame splintered under his weight. Zabas rolled limply into the hall moaning weakly as he laid in a crumpled heap.

"OUT ALL OF YOU!" Ganondorf watched as the remaining men scrambled toward the broken door to retrieve their fallen compatriot. "AND DON'T LET ME FUCKING SEE ANY OF YOU AGAIN!"

He settled back into his chair and rested his head in his hands, running his fingers through his thick hair.

"You're looking a lot like dad these days,"

He looked up to see Nabooru standing in the broken doorway and snarled. "Very fucking funny,"

She scoffed. "You've got that same fire in your eyes," She moved closer to his desk but still kept a safe distance. "I don't like it,"

"And I care what you like and don't like why?" He left his head in one hand and idly played with the edge of a stack of papers on his desk.

"You do remember what happened to dad don't you?" Her eyes hardened as she looked at him. "I mean you were–"

"I remember," He snapped. He remembered vividly what had happened to their father. "I don't need you reminding me,"

"What would Aeris think?" His gaze snapped to his sister as the Hylian Hylian woman's name fell from her lips. "If she saw you like this?"

Rage bubbled up in his chest again. "What does it matter?" He didn't want to think of what she would do if she saw him like this. In his head, she lived in a perfect little bubble with only the good parts of him, not these parts.

Not the parts that made him a monster.

"She's dead," The words burned as they left him but he needed to say them. Needed to get used to saying them. They were his truth now.

"You don't know that," Nabooru struggled to hold back the urge to reach across the desk and slap her brother for even thinking that was true.

"Y–," The phone on his desk rang suddenly. The sharp sound of it cut him off before he could finish his statement. He gave Nabooru a pointed look that promised they would finish their conversation later and picked up the phone.

He froze as the voice on the other end greeted him and once again red flooded his vision.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I didn't think you would actually come," A dark cackle met Ganondorf and Nabooru as they stepped into the darkened alley. "I thought we were past these clandestine meetings in dark alleyways,"

"So did I," Ganondorf looked down at the squat masked man in front of them. "No guards? Bold of you,"

"No guards needed," The grin that split Kohga's face couldn't be seen but it melted into his voice giving it an eerie mirthful tone. "I'm just giving you a bit of information that I thought you would like to know,"

Nabooru laid a stabilizing hand on Ganondorf's shoulder as she noticed him begin to tremble. "Spit it out then," She wasn't sure if she meant the words as they left her mouth.

"I hear that one of your boys has just up and," The masked man made an explosion with his hands along with a cartoonish sound effect. "Vanished,"

"What of it?" Ganondorf's voice came out a low grumble as he clenched his fists into tight fists.

"Well," Kohga rocked back onto his heels. "I might just know where he's gone off to,"

Nabooru's heart sank, Dark had never seemed the type to flake out let alone actively turn his back on those he was loyal to. The ebony-haired man owed his life to Ganondorf and the thought of him throwing everything they had built together away made her clench her teeth.

"You see I had a visitor a few days back and he brought me some… interesting information," Ganondorf was silent as death as Kohga began laughing softly and Nabooru gripped his arm tightly, whether she was steading herself or holding him back he didn't know.

"But, he also took something from me," Kohga's mask lifted slightly as his grin grew. "Something I believe we're mutually interested in,"

A low growl clawed its way up Ganondorf's throat and he stepped toward Kohga. "Choose your next words very carefully little man,"

"Oh please," Kohga waved his hand dismissively. "I doubt either of them are worth the trouble anymore,"

Ganondorf's lip twitched as he flexed his fingers, ready to lunge toward the man in front of him.

"Especially her," Silence as deep as the void filled the darkened alley. "She wasn't exactly in the best of shape you see,"

The silence shattered as Ganondorf and Nabooru both lunged forward and grabbed Kohga, Ganondorf's hands wrapped around his face and neck while Nabooru gripped the front of his suit. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Poor thing is completely broken," Kohag laughed in their faces. "Snapped, unhinged, Stark… raving… mad,"

Ganondorf slammed the man back against the brick wall they had him pinned to. "I'll kill you,"

"I'm sure you will big guy," Kohag's laugh disintegrated into hysteria. "But she probably would too, she stabbed one of my men twenty-seven times!"

Childish giggles filled the air as Ganondorf stepped back. "Leave him Nabooru, he's lying," The Aeris he knew, the Aeris that filled his dreams with laughter and sunshine wasn't capable of what Kohga was suggesting.

Nabooru stepped back and let Kohga slide down the wall and steady himself as he gently rubbed his neck. "Am I? Are you sure?" His voice dipped into darkness as he spoke and his laughter died.

Ganondorf shook his head and turned to leave the alley, motioning for Nabooru to follow him. He raked his hands through his hair and reached into his coat to retrieve a cigar, desperately needing to calm his nerves.

"SHE MADE YOU SOFT DRAGMIRE!" Kohga screamed after them his voice cracking revealing the insanity that laid beneath his mask. "I DID YOU A FAVOR!"

His cries were left ignored as they stepped out of the alley and up to the curb.

"Gan?" Nabooru reached out tentatively.

"Don't," Ganondorf snapped bitterly.

A sleek black car pulled in front of them and they slid easily into the backseat. "Where to, boss?"

Ganondorf turned to stare blankly out the window as he lit his cigar. "Home,"

Except home wasn't home anymore, not without her there.

* * *

A/N: I know that Ganondorf is supposed to be the big bad mob boss in this but I think that him actually finding happiness and then having that ripped away from him would break him and not in a pretty way... more on that next time.

Anyway, there's a reason that he hasn't just outright killed Kohga yet.


End file.
